Extra Happiness Color
by lunaryu
Summary: Bermuda Triangle, everyone in high school calls a set of the foul-mouthed Sanji, the scary-violent Zoro and the tricky-moody Kid. Still, no one could actually see the real them. No one, except this new boy who just transferred to their high school…CHAP5!
1. The New Guy is A Mascot!

**Extra Happiness Color**

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Genre: **Humor-Friendship-Romance

**Rating: **T/15+ (probably up on future chapters)

**Pairings/Characters: **SanLu, ZoLu, KiddLu…, eventual ZoSan (later chaps)/ possibly all will come up

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece and the characters**

**Warning: **_AU, hints of shounen ai, highschool things, possibly oOC (especially Eustass Kidd, because he's so hard to write! DX—but I will try my best to make them all IC)_

**Summary: **_Bermuda Triangle_, that's how everyone in One Piece Academy calls a set of the foul-mouthed Sanji, the scary-violent Zoro and the tricky-moody Kid. Still, no one could actually see the real them. No one, except this new boy who just transferred to their high school…

**A/N: **I realized fully that I shouldn't probably do this, but…this plot had haunted my mind for a week that last night I even dreamed about it T_T I can't take it anymore… I just have to write it down or I won't be able to think properly for the plot of my other stories… Well, bear with me for awhile, okay? I purely want to please you guys…with this story…and I'm sure I will have a lot of fun writing this actually ^__^. Anyway, give it a try for the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Extra Happiness Color**

**Chapter 1: _The New Guy is a Mascot!?_**

It was a fine morning day at the middle of autumn. The second half of semester of high schools had begun for a month. The maple leaves had been dyed by orange-yellow-red color of the season; some even had been falling and lying around, stacked on the ground here and there.

A slender young boy, not older than sixteen, with short messy black hair under a worn-looking straw-hat ran down a fine asphalted street, hurrying to a certain building. He wore an untidy white long shirt under a red fest with knee-length dark blue jeans.

"Uwaaah, hope I'm not late for my first day in a new school!" The boy said noisily while panting and grinning widely. A faint long scar under his left eye was visible. He was sprinting to the main gate of a certain school area in flaming spirit.

One Piece Academy, nicknamed _The Jewels of Grand Jipanggu_, was the biggest and the most prestigious senior high school in Grand Line City, Grand Jipanggu. This prominent high school only accepted the best of the best students from all over the nation. They are prodigies, students with certain skills at sports or at culture. Thus the school raised them all to be the best of the bests in society. This school had connections with all of the big universities, the giant companies and even the government of Grand Jipanggu itself.

It was very hard to enter One Piece Academy. Students without invitation or recommendation from the directors of this school wouldn't be able to join the entrance exam. For students who were invited or recommended, as a trade of all their hard work in studying and passing the written exam and the interview, One Piece Academy freed their obligation to pay the school fees. This school was already rich (more than rich actually) from the donation of Grand Jipanggu's Government and all those big companies. They didn't even need the students' money anymore. The school had only one explicit purpose: to raise skillful excellent human resources to serve their countries and nation.

One Piece Academy had been known for their explicit purpose for so long. However, people kept forgetting that aside the explicit purpose, the school had an implicit purpose as well. The implicit purpose was actually the most important thing for the students who spent their time three years learning in that high school. Unlike the explicit one, the implicit purpose could not be achieved by academic learning alone.

Because many people, especially teachers and students, seemed having forgotten or just simply not realizing the importance of this implicit purpose, the principal of the school decided to call a specialist to revive their awareness about that matter.

"Oops…is it the Directors' Lounge?" The ebony haired boys said as he stopped to take off his hat and hang it on his neck behind his back. While trying to pace and control his breaths, he smiled an ear-mouth splitting grin as he knocked at the elegant red wooden door.

Yep, it was him; the boy who had himself run hurriedly to the main building of One Piece Academy to complete his registration at the Directors' Lounge, though this said boy didn't actually realize it himself that he had such capability. For that reason alone, he was invited to join this dangerous-looking high school.

What kind of craziness would happen here, at this kind of unusual high school?

**—One Piece Academy, Director's Lounge—**

"So, you're the new student that transferred in our school in an off season, eh?" The official founder, the owner, as well as the principal of One Piece Academy, a man with messy neck-length black hair and thick black mustache named Gol D. Roger, said while looking at the young boy expectantly.

"Actually, principle, you're the one who called me!" The innocent boy said so care-freely with a wide cheery grin on his face. "Well, Monkey D. Luffy is at your service, Sir!" Luffy, the cute innocent boy said in full spirit. His wide black coal eyes stared back at the principal without any doubt and fear despite being under the gaze of the most important person in the school itself.

Seeing the confidence and the personality, the Principal Roger immediately grinned widely himself. "Okay, I'll call your class leader immediately and you can start to interact with all of my precious students," Roger said surely. "Roughe, please call the class president of 1-D from the intercom." The man then turned his head at his assistant, a very beautiful lady with long wavy black hair.

"Yes, immediately," she responded quickly with a happy smile on her face. She stood and walked out the room.

While waiting for the lady to come back with his class president, Luffy couldn't stop himself from bouncing around, inspecting the room itself with such an excited look while Roger was watching him with full of interest.

Not long after that the lady came back with a very tall blond boy. He had a fairer skin compared to Luffy and even though his body was not as slender as his, he had a feminine line of his masculine feature. Still, his legs were really long. He wore a long orange shirt, tucked neatly under a blue vest, and long blue pants. His expression was calm and cool.

"Oh, here he comes," Luffy said as he stared at the beautiful masculine boy.

"May I know why I was called again?" The blond boy asked with the most attractive voice Luffy had ever heard. It was a low baritone with a hint of sexiness. It was hard to describe, but Luffy found his voice gorgeous.

"Ah, this is Monkey D. Luffy. He will join your class starting today," Roger informed the class president of 1-D and he nodded. "Luffy, this is your class president Blackleg Sanji." The principle continued, but now looking at Luffy.

As Luffy didn't want to waste time, he suddenly approached the blond boy with curious eyes. The boy then turned his face at Luffy so the black haired boy could pay more attention to his face. Part of the blond boy's hair covered his left eye, but from one that was visible, Luffy saw a pool of aquamarine.

"You have a very pretty eyes color!" Luffy said suddenly with an innocent wide smile at the boy in front of him. Sanji widened his eyes instantly at the childish attitude Luffy suddenly gave him. "Nice to meet you, Sanji!" he continued, still in happy cheery tone. It gave Sanji a slight strike in his heart and his mind.

Sanji still didn't say a thing and he looked at Roger in _'is it real?'_ kind of expression, with sweats breaking from his entire face. Roger just grinned at him surely.

"Seriously…?" Sanji could only cover his mouth a bit, confused and surprised, as he looked at the black haired boy again. Luffy was still smiling cutely at him and he couldn't help smiling back, with slight blush on his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you too," Sanji said a bit groggily. Well, despite his cool appearance, Sanji was actually very weak against something cute, especially women. Still, his criteria of cute were: wide eyes, cheery personality, slender body frame, and innocent smile… Well, in this case, the worst part was…those things were definitely owned by this boy.

_Moreover…that long scar under his left eye… it doesn't ruin his feature at all, more like… giving a hive of rascal type, so fucking cute—!_ Sanji couldn't help thinking as he checked out the cute boy in front of him. He felt a bit dizzy suddenly and had to lean a bit on the wall or his knees would give in and he would collapse.

_Don't be kidding me! He's nothing like a high school boy! More like… a very cute elementary kid! Why does a guy like this come to our school? I mean…it's an off season for transferring, and isn't it very-very hard to come here via transferring? So…how come? Is it his face? His face is the keyword here? That's not fair…! There are only few girls here and this boy is as cute…no, he's cuter than those angels!—_Sanji thought further, a bit panicked of this impossible thing.

Or, probably Sanji was panicked because he felt like being thrown into heaven somehow by the sudden excited feeling that rushed inside his body for knowing that this very cute little boy would join his class.

"Ah, are you okay?" Luffy asked and looked up at Sanji's quite troubled face with a hint of concern in his expression and in his tone. "Did you feel sick or something? Do you need help?" the cute boy asked more as he touched Sanji's arm a bit.

Sanji then centered his eyes on Luffy's shoulders, and his hand gripping at the hem of Sanji's clothes lightly.

_His shoulders are round and his hand is so small like girls'! And the way he grips at the clothes…!_—Sanji thought, almost passing out from the too much excitement. _Too frigging CUTE—!_ Sanji almost couldn't control himself he had to punch the wall to calm his rising excitement down.

"Sanji?" Luffy called the blond boy again, startling him and bringing him back from his train of thought.

In the midst of panicky, Sanji accidentally yelled "C-class is almost starting!" informing the cute boy using unnecessary tense voice, surprising Luffy a bit. "Let's just go to class," he continued, trying to shoot down his own secret pleasure. His expression was a mix of shame and annoyance because he almost lost himself just now. His surprisingly funny curly eyebrows furrowed a bit, but the blush was still evident on his cheeks somehow.

Luffy smiled again seeing Sanji's funny expression. "Sanji, you're funny," he said innocently, doubling his cute beam attacking Sanji's heart in a striking love-arrow.

Sanji wouldn't mind dying right now, though he had to cover his nose to prevent a nosebleed.

Roger widened his grin as he looked at his two students' interesting interaction before they excused themselves from Directors' Lounge. "Treat your youth well, my precious students," he said slowly as the door closed.

Roughe giggled from her desk. "Oh they will, since the specialist of _color_ is here," the lady said surely.

000—OoO—000

**—One Piece Academy, 1-D Classroom—**

The students in the class were chattering in the I-D class before a teacher came inside, followed by Sanji and an unfamiliar small boy. Well, not too small, but compared to Sanji whose height was almost 180 cm, the boy looked small indeed.

All the students including Sanji then sat down on their seats. The unfamiliar boy stayed in front of the class with the teacher. "Okay, class," the teacher, Mr. Dracule Mihawk, began as the chattering died down in silence upon hearing his cool voice. "I'd like to inform that you got a new friend," he turned his face at the unfamiliar smiling boy for awhile before he looked back at the class residents once again. "His name is Monkey D. Luffy. Say hello to him and be friends," he added more.

There were few murmurs like: "Seriously?" "Isn't that an elementary kid?" "Is he really a high school boy?" "Isn't that a girl?" "What's with the straw-hat?" and many more on those lines.

_Well, you're free to freak out, friends. This is not a joke—_Sanji thought in a still dazed mind. He perfectly understood their friends, mostly the male ones because in his class there were only three girls, the rest were boys who -just like Sanji- was thirsty of something beautiful and cute to be drooled at.

"Do you want to say something before we start our class today, Luffy?" Mihawk asked Luffy then.

"Oh, yeah!" the unfamiliar boy, Luffy, answered immediately in excitement, earning a handful of attention from the entire class because his voice was quite high and loud despite his small and slender feature. "Monkey D. Luffy is at your service! Let's color our high school with adventure and LOVE!" Luffy brought his hands to the sky as he spouted those embarrassing lines.

There was a brief silence before the entire class blew up in hard laughter.

"Oh my GOD! Did he just say 'adventure and LOVE'?!"

"T-that's just awesomely ridiculous!"

"And what kind of service did he mention before!?"

"We've got a clown on our class!"

"That's too funny! So innocent! So cuuute!"

Thus colorful comments which praised how interesting Luffy was came one and another from each student, well, except maybe from the strict ones that probably thought it was absurd and silly. Sanji couldn't help covering his mouth at that as well, trying to conceal his own laughter and maintain his expression. This boy was really something. He only just began his life in this school and he had already won the popularity seat in his class.

In a split second, Luffy met Sanji's eyes and he grinned. "Sanji!" The boy called and waved his hands at him cheerily, surprising Sanji and most of the students.

"Sanji…?"

"Does he mean that Blackleg…our class president?"

Few murmurs in a disbelieving tone were heard again; and now Sanji was forced to glare at those who gossiped him behind his back even though he was exceptionally happy with Luffy's attention to him. He had to look at another way and pretend that he wasn't happy.

Luffy was throwing his head aside, a bit confused with the sudden cold treatment.

Well, leaving Sanji's odd reaction to him earlier, it didn't need a long time. With the most interesting lines of Luffy's greeting, the cute boy became a mascot of the class, 1-D, in One Piece Academy. "Nice to meet you!" he smiled happily at his new friends who began to blush and moan at his cuteness as well.

000—OoO—000

When a lunch break came, Luffy was immediately crowded around by most of the male students as well as the three girls in his class, leaving no room for Sanji to ask the boy out to the canteen. Well, he couldn't do it openly though, minding his image so much, plus he had to go to the teacher lounge to collect the result of this morning quiz from Mr. Mihawk, so he just silently exited the class without everyone noticing.

"Hey, hey, are you really a high school student?" one of the boys asked him.

"As you can see, I am right here, so I am a high school student," Luffy responded with a small smile.

"Still, you're so slender and small. You must often be mistaken for a girl a lot before!" another boy asked him with an eager look.

"Ahaha, I hope I wasn't actually, but yeah, many people said I do look like a girl sometimes. Not that I appreciate that…," Luffy said while chuckling sheepishly.

_So cuuute~!_ Those boys really were captivated by Luffy's charm.

"Ah, right. As a consideration of being our new interesting friend, let us give you this important and valuable information as well," another different boy said while remembering something. "There are three people in this class you should be alerted of," he informed.

"Huh?" Luffy threw his head aside, not really understanding it.

"I don't want to jinx people or to say bad things about them, but you should be careful when you're around them. Or, plainly just ignore them and let them be," the boy continued.

"Who are you talking about?" Luffy asked.

"The first is our class president, Blackleg Sanji, the second one is Eustass Kid, the most moody kid in our class, and the third is Roronoa Zoro, our class infamous delinquent. They're the living legends named Bermuda Triangle of Class 1-D in One Piece Academy," he informed.

There was a brief silence before Luffy grinned widely. "You know, being told like that, I reaaally want to call them and get close to them instead," he said in excitement.

"Oi, oi, just give up, Luffy. They're dangerous." One of his new friends said; sweat dropping seeing Luffy's excitement.

"Aww, but shunning people is not good. I don't like that. I'd like us to be friends, all of us," Luffy pouted cutely.

"Well, yeah, but trust us in this Luffy! There have been many victims here. Everyone who tries to mess with them always loses their selves. Some quitted school, some got sick and some even were sent to hospitals because of them!" The girls also followed the boys, beginning to tell Luffy about some of their rather _dangerous _friends in the class.

"Anyway, they're so individual with strange personality. They like to stay alone, so just let them be," they said again. "It's for your own good."

_Well… if they like to be alone... but, is that really the case?_—Somehow, Luffy could not really believe this information. _No one likes being alone, that's why…—_ He'd rather believe in his own experience than some strange rumors. 

"So…shall we give them a test?" Luffy then grinned again widely. His friends around him paled visibly seeing Luffy's naughty grin.

His mission to bring out the consciousness of One Piece Academy implicit purpose had just begun.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Tbc...

* * *

****A/N: **I know it's short, but this is just the first chapter. Just treat it like a prologue ^__^. Well, how do you think, the prospect of this story's idea? This will be filled with lots of student's problems both in academy and adolescence! XD And hopefully, I can bring out all characters fine in this fic. That's why; I need your comments, so I will gain more inspiration to write this story till the end! Well?

With love,

Lunaryu~~~


	2. Mission Starts! The Bermuda Triangle

**A/N:** Uh…this story looks fun, but it's not as easy as I thought before to write T_T. I got so much trouble bringing their characters out. Sorry for taking quite long time. Here's the second chapter.

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Warning: **_foul language, mischief, violence, oOC-ness, hints of shounen ai KiddLu, SanLu, ZoLu

* * *

_

**Extra Happiness Color**

**Chapter 2: **_**Mission Starts! A Temperamental Class Leader, a Violent Delinquent and a Moody Trickster**_

"Guess what, I will make them blend in, that _Bermuda Triangle_." Luffy grinned in mischief as he decided that.

"Are you sure, Luffy? They're dangerous, you know." One of Luffy's classmates, a boy with rather long curly black hair said in a pale face.

"Ussop is right, Luffy-san. Don't mess with them. You'll get a lot of troubles." A crystal blue haired girl supported her friend's comment.

"Vivi-chan got a point. Better stay out of them. You don't want to leave this school early, do you?" Now an orange haired girl said as well, somehow concerned.

"Why do you all hate them so much?" Luffy asked then, not understanding it one bit.

"It's not like we hate them or anything like that. They just give out a hive and an atmosphere that tell us to stay away from them." The orange haired girl answered. She sat on the chair beside Luffy's and supported her chin with one hand. "They hate to be crowded around," she added.

"Nami-san is right." The blue haired one, Vivi, agreed. "They're all like that, well, except Sanji-san though," she continued.

"Sanji is a good guy." Luffy smiled as he heard the name.

"To the girls, yeah, but he's unmerciful toward the boys." Ussop informed Luffy again while shaking his head and lifting his shoulders.

"Eh, really?" Luffy put his forefinger on his lips, thinking. "But he's so nice to me earlier," he mumbled quietly.

"Anyway, just stay out of trouble, Luffy-san. We don't want you to get hurt," Vivi said again in full concern.

"Hmm…but I have expected something more when I decided to come here. I'd like to create memories as many as possible when I am here." Luffy then put his chin on his hands while smiling. "I suppose I will still come closer to them. Sorry," he grinned widely at Ussop, Nami and Vivi who looked astounded seeing his expression.

The three guys looked at each other before they lifted their shoulders.

"Attention!"

Suddenly a very loud voice was heard from in front of the class. Instantly everyone dropped their activities and centered their attention there. Sanji was standing in front of the class with papers on his left hand.

"I've got the results of this morning quiz. Whoever got the mark bellow 70 must revise it before submitting it again after school later." The blond boy with baby blue eyes said coldly while putting the papers on the teacher's table hard. "Get it yourself. Don't bother me with this kind of task. If you don't hurry, everyone will see your stupid horrible marks, useless morons." Sanji then smirked at them superiorly.

Everybody in the class instantly glared at him in annoyance. Sanji only took some papers with him and walked to Ussop, Nami, Vivi and Luffy's direction. "Melorine! Nami-san and Vivi-chan, these are the wonderful results of your morning quiz, beautiful ladies." Sanji's behavior instantly changed 180 degrees as he talked to Nami and Vivi. There were loves in his eyes and around him. "You're so smart! It's awesome!" He added while dancing happily.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami took her paper indifferently, not even sparing a glance at the dancing class leader.

"Thank you for your hard work, Sanji-san." Vivi smiled at Sanji, somehow a bit troubled by his stupid act.

"Hey, hey, if you're going to deliver Nami's and Vivi's, why don't you do the same for the others?" Ussop threw a dirty look at Sanji's unfair treatment.

"Shut it, long nose. My service limits to ladies only," Sanji spat out a tongue at Ussop.

"Jeez, womanizer," Ussop huffed and looked away from Sanji in annoyance.

"What did you say?" Sanji glared at the long nosed boy and Ussop immediately 'eep' him and ran away. "Hump, coward," he added while slowly looking back at the ladies, but then a pair of curious dark eyes stared at him from the seat beside Nami's.

_Ugh!_—Sanji was totally surprised as he met Luffy's wide onyx eyes. He forgot that he had Luffy in the class now. And the super cute boy was staring at him expectantly like that.

"Uuh…Luffy, your result…," Sanji turned his face at the stack of paper in the teacher's table. "I'll get it for you," he said as he quickly ran to it before anyone else could mess with the papers. Ussop was surprised when he was kicked from his spot as Sanji ran passing him with a yell.

Nami and Vivi widened their eyes, a bit surprised seeing Sanji's odd behavior.

"Eh, that's weird…," Vivi commented with a bead of sweat on her cheek.

"That surprises me," Nami followed short after.

"What is it?" Luffy threw his head aside, not really understanding it.

"Sanji-san is bringing you your result." Vivi said then with a confused look.

"He'd never done that before." Nami continued.

"Isn't that a class leader's job?" Luffy asked again.

"Well, you saw it yourself, right? How different he treats the girls and the boys," Nami said slowly.

"What is the difference?" Lufy couldn't really catch that.

"Are you blind of what?" Nami asked Luffy incredulously.

"Sanji-san is a bit weird. He usually only does his job properly for the girls," Vivi admitted that Sanji still had a good point. He's gentle to the girls, but she still didn't get why he's so fierce towards the boys.

"Why?" Luffy was interested though.

"We don't know the reason," Vivi said slowly.

"He's just a moronic womanizer." Nami said while huffing in annoyance.

"Nami-san…," Vivi looked troubled again, sweats dropping behind her head.

"Hmm…." Luffy thought silently while watching Sanji looking for his paper seriously.

Sanji found Luffy's paper and immediately went back to Luffy's seat. "Here's your result." He offered the paper to Luffy who took it happily.

"Thank you, Sanji. Like I thought, Sanji is a nice guy," Luffy said while beaming and throwing a very cute smile at Sanji.

Sanji blushed lightly immediately seeing the smile and didn't realize that Nami and Vivi were still there, looking at him in shock.

"Y-your result is a bit…," Sanji stuttered for God's sake! His expression was bizarre, a mix of embarrassment and excitement.

"Aah, I got 65. I guess I have to revise it huh? Sanji, will you help me with it?" Now Luffy reached at Sanji's hand and grabbed it lightly with his smaller one.

If it could, the blush on Sanji's face intensified tenfold. "W-with pleasure…," Sanji said dazedly. He couldn't help it. Luffy was so cute, too fucking cute. He couldn't resist his angelic charm.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami called Sanji back from his daydreaming and Sanji was startled when he realized what he had done.

"Ugh…!" Sanji's face was beet red when Vivi and Nami stared at him in amazement. "It, it isn't like that! It doesn't mean I like him or anything!" He blurted out unnecessary things immediately with an almost crying face.

A brief silence fell over the class after what he had said before suddenly Nami "Pfft—!" clasped her mouth with her hand so as not to laugh at Sanji's very funny expression vulgarly.

"Sanji-san…so cute," Vivi giggled at him while the other boys saw the scene disbelievingly.

"That Blackleg is blushing…." Some of the boys commented in wonder.

"Unbelievable…. Did he stutter in front of a boy for real?" Some other fell from their seats because of the shock.

"GYAAA! Sanji said '_with pleasure_' to a boy's request! A storm is coming!" Ussop even opened the window and screamed to the world for the 8th world wonder.

"You-BASTARDS! I'll kill you all!" Sanji then turned his red angry face and roared at those guys immediately. His fangs came out and his visible blue eye was in flame, promising a very painful death for anyone who dared laugh at him, except the girls of course.

Luffy only put a question sign on his head and threw his head aside innocently, not really understanding what was happening around him.

000—OoO—000

Sanji was reading a recipe book while Luffy was revising his quiz. They sat together facing each other in the library of One Piece Academy.

"Anything you don't understand?" Sanji asked slowly while glancing secretly at Luffy's cute serious expression from his book.

"Un, this one," Luffy looked up at Sanji and showed him the problem he was struggling with.

Sanji put down his book and leaned closer to the table to have a better look at the problem _and Luffy_. "Ah, that one…," Sanji nodded after pausing a good amount of time to smell the delicious peach fragrance from Luffy's hair. He was a bit dazed at the unbelievable tempting scent from Luffy, but he quickly shook his head to clear his mind from the cloud.

"Uhm…you use multiplication first here, before adding it with the second part. Then you look for the variable here first before you use the equivalence to look for the other variable using the first known variable." Sanji said, explaining as clearly as he could about how to solve that math problem.

"Oh, okay, I get it," Luffy's expression brightened. It seemed he had understood the explanation well.

When Luffy was seriously doing his work, Sanji couldn't help stealing a glance at him again. Luffy's feature was seriously cute that time. Sanji was still wondering how come this boy could be this cute. Moreover…the scent this boy gave out… seriously, if Sanji had known better, he would have called it a pheromone.

And not the usual pheromone either. It was what they called a _female_ pheromone; the one which was used by the females to get the males attention _sexually_. This was definitely bad because Luffy was a boy and not a girl.

"It's done!" Luffy exclaimed suddenly, surprising Sanji. "Thank you very much, Sanji! Your explanation is so comprehensible that I can understand it perfectly," Luffy smiled at Sanji happily and Sanji had to fight the urge to blush again.

_Why is he so cuuute!?_—Sanji almost cried because he was doing his best not to just jump and attack the boy right there and then. He almost couldn't stand it. Luffy was just too stimulating!

"It-it's fine…," Sanji stuttered more. God… could he be more embarrassing than right now? He couldn't even speak normally in front of the boy.

Sanji was a bit confused. Usually he would be confident enough to speak and flatter the ladies, but now he couldn't do that. Not with this boy. Luffy was a freaking boy, for God's sake. It wouldn't be appropriate to treat him like a girl. He had heard earlier that Luffy was mistaken for a girl a lot, and he definitely didn't appreciate that. Sanji didn't want to hurt the boy's feeling, but fighting himself down so as not to sweet-talk the boy was really-really hard.

_Someone, please help me…!_

"Sanji, are you alright? Your face is a bit red," Luffy then reach out to touch Sanji's cheek. Sanji was a bit freaked out at that.

"I-I am fine!" Sanji said quickly grabbing Luffy's small slender hand to prevent him from touching his burning face. Still, when Sanji realized that he held Luffy's hand, he hurriedly released it and clasped his mouth and his nose. The nosebleed was about to burst out because of the electricity he got from touching Luffy's hand.

"Are you sure? You look like about to pass out," Luffy asked again, a bit concerned.

_Yeah…in bliss of passion…!_ Sanji's mind spoke loudly, but Sanji tried his best to control himself.

"No…, I mean yes, I am fine, Luffy. I'll only have to calm myself down…a bit," Sanji said slowly, trying his best not to look at Luffy's cute face.

Luffy sighed at that and smiled more, "If you say so." The boy then noticed the book on the table, the one Sanji was reading earlier. "Is that a recipe book?" Luffy's eyes sparkled at that.

"Ah, yeah…," Sanji then took the book up and showed it to Luffy.

"Oh, wow! The picture looks tasty!" Luffy said enthusiastically at the picture of fancy meals on the first page. There were a lot of meats, potatoes and other vegetables like tomatoes and carrots, spiced with something like ketchup.

"You like this, Luffy?" Sanji was interested immediately.

"I'd love to eat this! If I have more money, I'll buy this everyday!" Luffy said with a very longing expression.

"You buy your food outside? What about home cooking?" Sanji then asked out of curiosity, but Luffy's expression changed slightly at that. "Ah, sorry… that was rude of me," Sanji immediately apologized.

"No, it's okay. I can't cook at all that's why, and right now I live alone in apartment, so…heheh," Luffy scratched his cheek sheepishly.

_Living alone… what about your parents?_—Sanji wanted to ask so badly, but it might be a sensitive subject for Luffy, so he called off the idea.

"I see… then would you like to have some? I can cook it for you if you want it," Sanji offered.

Luffy widened his eyes in surprise at that and looked at Sanji disbelievingly. "For real!? You will cook it for me!?" The boy looked genuinely surprised at that.

"Yeah, it's a secret, but I can cook pretty well," Sanji said while blinking one of his eyes. Somehow, he had found his pace and could speak normally now. At least, if it involved cooking, he could calm down and control himself better. "I'll be really glad if you want to eat my cooking," he smiled at Luffy fondly.

"I'd like too!" Luffy replied immediately with a very bright and happy face. "Aah, thank you very much, Sanji! I love you!" He even added loudly before jumping and hugging the taller boy in front of him.

Sanji was in shock. He didn't expect that the boy would be so happy that he even gave him a hug. Of course Sanji's mind realized it was an appreciation hug, but his heart couldn't comply with that and he passed out because he was attacked by 100000 voltages of love electricity.

"Sanji!?" Luffy was surprised when Sanji suddenly collapsed with a nosebleed. His face looked like in paradise.

000—OoO—000

"What have you done to Sanji, Luffy?" Nami asked slightly amused as Luffy came out from the infirmary. He had just sent Sanji in there because the nosebleed wouldn't stop and on top of that, the blond boy was still unconscious.

"I didn't do anything to him. He just suddenly passed out when I hugged him," Luffy said while scratching his hair in confusion, and then he joined Nami and Vivi who were about to eat their lunches outside the building.

"Like I though, Sanji must have been feeling unwell. He might get a fever since his face is constantly red," Luffy added while huffing. "Had I known about it, I wouldn't have forced him to help me revise the quiz."

"Eh, he helped you for real?" Vivi was really surprised at that.

"Yes, and he's very good at it too. You should have seen him when he explained how to solve the most difficult problem so easily. He's so smart!" Luffy said while grinning happily.

"Well, Sanji-san is smart, indeed," Vivi agreed.

"But his personality sucks," Nami added in annoyance.

"Nami, you're so strict to him, did something happen?" Luffy asked in wonder. Vivi also wanted to hear it if she had special reason to be so cold to Sanji.

"Sanji-kun and I were in the same junior high," Nami said and paused briefly. Somehow, her face turned sour. "Just remembering about it makes my blood boil. I don't want to talk about it," she continued while sighing. Constantly angry would cost her beauty and she didn't want that.

Vivi and Luffy looked at each other in confused looks.

"Well, if you want to talk about it someday, I'll hear it," Luffy said while smiling at Nami innocently.

The orange haired girl looked stunned for a second. "Luffy, has anyone ever told you that you're so cute? Just like a little kid," Nami complimented him.

"Is that a teasing?" Luffy asked face faulting. Vivi giggled beside him.

"It's a compliment," Nami answered with an amused smile again.

"Well, many people did say that I am cute," Luffy scratched his hair in confusion. "I don't know what they find cute about me though. I am just an ordinary sixteen year old boy," he said.

"The fact that you transferred here makes you a special one, you know. This school is not an ordinary school," Vivi said.

"Oh, really?" Luffy asked more.

"Yep, it's so hard to enroll here. I had to cry out blood to be able to come here, you know," Nami confessed.

"Nami-san's specialization is in map-making and navigational skill. She remembers every place she has ever visited and is able to point out their exact locations on the map and on the field,"

"Heeh, that's great, Nami," Luffy was amazed.

"Ah, it's nothing. Vivi-chan's here has a better skill. She's so good at diplomacy and politic. She will become a very wonderful leader in our government someday," Nami grinned and hugged Vivi's neck happily.

"Oh, no, you're praising me too much," Vivi blushed slightly at that.

"Wow, both of you are really great!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What are you saying? It's normal to have one or two special skills. You have one too, right? That's why you came here in the first place, didn't you? To polish that skill to become the best," Nami said more.

"I don't have something like that," Luffy said while smiling.

There was a brief silence among the three before Nami and Vivi, "Eh?" looked at Luffy in dumbfounded looks.

"I don't have any special skill," Luffy repeated.

"Eh, but…that's the first requirement you have to fulfill before you can enroll…," Vivi was confused. She looked at Nami who was as confused as her.

"That's why, I didn't enroll here. I was called." Luffy grinned happily and ran outside the building in full spirit.

Nami and Vivi could only stand on the school building's back entrance in silence, dumbstruck of the unbelievable fact.

000—OoO—000

Luffy walked around the school to inspect the place. He had decided that he would fill his high scool with a lot of adventures, especially in his new school here, One Piece Academy. The school was so big. Who knew? He might find a lot of secret passages and chambers or something in that place.

When Luffy walked at the back of the school, Luffy found a bunch of people talking.

_Hm?_

Luffy saw something interesting there. In the middle of the crowd was a guy standing lazily while yawning in bored look. No, it was not his bored look that interested Luffy, it was his green hair.

_What kind of people will dye his hair green?_—Luffy almost laughed at the thought.

The black haired boy couldn't make out what those people were talking. In his eyes, they looked like making a friendly conversation even though the green haired boy looked bored. Luffy would like to join them since he wanted to be friends with everyone else. He approached the crowd openly while smiling in spirit.

However then, the crowd suddenly broke up. The green haired boy opened his eyes and glared at the others with very a scary expression. There were angry shouts and yells from the others and suddenly a brawl broke out.

"Your yapping voices irritate me. Don't disturb my nap for trivial business." The green haired boy then posed a strange stance while the other boys barked at him more in anger.

Luffy noticed the strange stance. He had ever seen that stance before…somewhere.

The green haired boy with three golden piercings on his left ear lowered his body a bit, both hands in front of his body, right hand at his face level and left hand at its lower level, appearing like taking a hold of something.

Then before even Luffy could guess what kind of stance was that, the others began to attack the green haired boy who sharpened his gaze and moved like a fluid, sidestepping all the attacks launched by _his friends_.

Luffy was amazed at the motion performed by the green haired boy. His body was nicely built and a bit bulky, but he could move as if he were dancing, and his every step was precise, there was no useless movement. Along his _dance_, he hit his opponents with deadly attack which made them unable to stand up the second time. Luffy was sure they would die if the imaginary thing held by the green haired boy was…

_Sword!_—Luffy realized that immediately. _That's right…that stance and that strange position of hands! I saw it at television channel. It is swordplay… one of Japanese martial arts!_

"AWESOME!" Luffy suddenly screamed from his watching spot.

The green haired boy was surprised hearing the scream as he hit his last opponent and sent the guy kissing the ground. He immediately turned his face at the beaming Luffy and looked at the boy in a strange look.

"That's really awesome! Wonderful! Very beautiful!" Luffy beamed more and approached the green haired boy enthusiastically. "Oh, you have to teach me that move! It's so magnificent! You look really strong! So COOL!"

The green haired boy was a bit bewildered at the hyper reaction from the cute kid in front of him. "W-wait, wait, wait, what?" The guy was completely confused here. "It's not a place for an elementary kid. It's a high school," he said more after regaining his composure.

"Who are you calling an elementary kid? I am a high school boy!" Luffy said while still beaming. Usually he would get upset at the accusation, but right now his mind was full of the wonderful movement the green haired boy in front of him had just made.

"Eh…?" The green haired looked at Luffy in distrust.

"I am not lying! I am Monkey D. Luffy! I have just transferred here today, and I am in 1-D class!" Luffy introduced himself.

"Wait, 1-D? That's my class…," The green haired boy tried to remember if he had anyone like this boy in his class.

"Really!? Then we're classmates!" Luffy was really happy at the news. "What's your name?" He asked further.

"Zoro… Roronoa Zoro," The green haired boy said slowly, still a bit confused of how to manage this situation.

"Zoro…?" Then Luffy remembered about his conversation his other classmates before. "Ah, you're one of the infamous _Bermuda Triangle_!" Luffy shouted and punched his palm in understanding.

Zoro was silent for a moment before, "_Bermuda Triangle?_" he set his more confused expression.

000—OoO—000

Luffy was laughing like a mad kid as Zoro grunted in annoyed look.

"No way! You're so dumb, Zoro!" Luffy said, not even bothering to stop his laugh.

"Who are you calling dumb? What a rude kid," Zoro commented, still frowning, but he couldn't really get angry at the kid for his rude comment. Zoro didn't know why, but this Luffy kid's laugh seemed bearing no ill feeling. More like…he was honestly happy that he could laugh like that.

"But, you've already been here for six months, and you don't know how the people around call you… seriously, how ignorant can you be, Zoro?" Luffy clutched his painful stomach from laughing so much.

"_Bermuda Triangle_ huh…? That's quite a name for freshmen," Zoro smirked at that name.

"You really didn't realize that, did you?" Luffy asked again, still laughing hard.

"I couldn't help it. No one told me that," Zoro protested.

"But, they at least talked a lot about you behind your back; saying like you're an infamous delinquent, or like you're involved with gangster or something in those lines. Which is real?" Luffy asked again, now trying to control his laugh.

"That's too much…. How come the gossips run that far?" Zoro's face faulted hearing that, sweat dropping.

"Seriously, you didn't know? Even I know about it despite my first time in this school," Luffy was wondering if this guy lived in a cave or what. "So… the rumors are false, then? How come you live with that reputation, Zoro? You should clear that out before the police involves." Now Luffy sighed long, feeling a bit worn off because of the hard laugh.

"Well, it's not like I don't know… I just don't really care about that," Zoro sighed then while scratching his cheek indifferently.

"Wha—? Care about it, Zoro! At this point, they will misunderstand you even more!" Luffy said with an '_Are you kidding?_' look.

"I am used to it by now," Zoro said again. "Because of this stupid hair color, everyone mistakes me for a bad guy. If I had cared about that, I would have dyed my hair black since elementary school," he said while pointing at his head.

"Wha—wait, that's your natural color!?" Luffy was surprised.

"Yeah, something like genetic freak," Zoro smirked.

"Awesome! You're not only good at swordplay, but also a genetic freak! Use that mask and you're a superhero!" Luffy laughed again at that while pointing at Zoro's face happily.

"You—," Zoro was about to knock the cute kid in front of him on his head when he realized. "Wait—, how did you know I am good at swordplay?" Now Zoro looked confused. He hadn't told Luffy about that, had he?

"Huh? That stance you used earlier… that is a stance of swordplay right? I'd seen it once in television," Luffy said and before Zoro could even say anything about that, the black haired kid continued. "And that move! Jeez, that's really awesome! You look like dancing when you beat those guys! That's so excellent! You absolutely have to teach me that!" Luffy's eyes were sparkling dreamily when he said that.

Zoro was honestly confused at Luffy's unusual response. Normally, people would get scared when they saw some violence in front of their eyes, but this kid… he ignored the serious matter of beating people and even complimented him for his movement when he was fighting. Moreover, did he just ask Zoro to teach him his move?

_How come he can be this naive?_—Zoro was wondering.

"You're weird," Zoro commented then.

"Hum? Who is?" Luffy was still winking at him in happy look.

"You… weren't you scared seeing me?" Zoro asked again.

"You want me to get scared?" Luffy asked more now, looking at Zoro in curious smile.

"No…, I mean, everyone else gets scared and…," Zoro paused slightly. This was new for him. He had never had anyone who would be curious enough to try to get close to him. "…they choose to stay away." Zoro finally said it.

_You'll get into trouble if you're too close to me._

"I believe they're not scared." Luffy's words startled Zoro a bit. "They're just awkward because they haven't known you well," Luffy said while smiling confidently.

"You think so?" Somehow Zoro was a bit doubtful of that.

"Yes, your face is scary, though," Luffy grinned at him.

"You…!" Zoro's face faulted again hearing that. Which part of this guy was serious and which was a joke?

"But that's okay! If you smile a lot, you'll look good! You're cool, you know?" Luffy smacked Zoro's back hard.

"That hurts!" Zoro protested and Luffy laughed again.

"Oh yeah, about _Bermuda Triangle_; if I am one of them, who are the other two? There should be two more right, since it is triangle?" Zoro asked then, feeling a bit interested about his companions of fate (?).

Luffy had opened his mouth and was about to answer that when he was cut short.

"Blackleg Sanji, the 1-D class president, and me, the 1-D class infamous trickster."

Zoro and Luffy were surprised at the sudden intrusion of the low baritone voice above them. Both boys looked up and met with a pair of golden piercing eyes. A boy with fair skin and wild glaring red hair was sitting on a tree branch, staring at Zoro and Luffy with wide wicked smirk on his face.

"Who…?" Luffy was captivated with the golden color of the boy's eyes. Unlike Sanji and Zoro, this guy was a bit off in Luffy's sight. He looked…_special_.

Luffy didn't know why he thought like that, but…he sensed the same superiority from that read haired boy. Somehow…he sensed a familiar personality coming out from this boy's extravagant appearance.

"Eustass Kidd…," Zoro seemed familiar with the boy. He set his serious face.

"Oh, that's an honor to have the ignorant bastard like you to know and remember my name, Roronoa Zoro," The red haired boy, Eustass Kidd, widened his smirk as he set his sharp gaze at Zoro. His red lips created an interesting line on his pale-almost white face.

_He looks gothic…_ Luffy thought silently, admiring the features of the new occupant of his conversation with Zoro earlier.

"And…the infamous 1-D fresh mascot, Monkey D. Luffy," now Kidd glanced at Luffy who responded to him when his name was called.

"Nice to meet you, Kidd! You're one of _Bermuda Triangle_, right?" Luffy smiled widely at Kidd in spirit.

"Hum… just like the rumor said," Kidd said while straightening his body, and then he jumped down from the tree branch. "A very interesting boy just came to our school." Now Kidd was standing proudly in front of Zoro who glared at him in annoyance and Luffy who looked happy seeing him.

"Hey, Kidd, is that a lipstick?" Out of curiosity the moment he saw Kidd's face more clearly, Luffy suddenly reached his hand at Kidd's bottom lip and touched it lightly.

Kidd widened his eyes at the boy's sudden motion and Zoro dropped his jaw in a shocked look.

"Luffy!" Zoro knew how dangerous Eustass could be, and Luffy had just done as he liked it without even considering the risk of his action.

Zoro paled a bit when Eustass grabbed Luffy's hand and smirked evilly at the cute boy in front of him. "And I think I like you quite well. Be prepared, boy," he said with a very scary expression.

"Huh?" Luffy was confused at the reaction he got from the red hair.

And then before Luffy knew what happened, his lips had already been covered with the red lips of the golden eyed boy in front of him…

**End of Chapter 2**

**Tbc…

* * *

**

**A/N: **I was also surprised at the end of this chapter. Don't ask me why I made it that way. This fic is supposed to be surprising and crazy since it's a One Piece fic. And damn that Eustass and his difficult personality! I can't make it come out right! Zoro's also too mild here… sorry, this turns out to be oOC after all… and personally, I think Sanji is the most oOC one here T_T. Well, how do you think about this one? Is it good enough? I'll try to make it better in next chapter… Comments?

With Love,

Lunaryu~~~


	3. Getting to Know You More

**A/N:** Someone…please HELP me beta this story TT_TT. Gosh, I really want to check it myself, but I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DO IT! Despite how much I love writing…I HATE to do the checking! Why is English not my first language, damn it! DX

Sorry for being so loud here. College works have piled up again and the exam is coming. Despite all of that, I still want to keep writing because the list of fanfics I am currently making increases some more. Making you, readers, wait for too long is rude as well. Please forgive me if my grammar is bad. If someone can help me check this story only, I will really appreciate it.

Well, enough for the babbling. This is chapter 3 of this story; ENJOY~

**Disclaimer: One Piece is Odachi's**

**Warning: **_foul language (mind this very much, too many cursing words! Blame Sanji and Zoro for that!), hints of shounen ai (ZoLu, SanLu, KidLu), violence (not really though…)

* * *

_

**Extra Happiness Color**

**Chapter 3: **_**Getting to Know You More (1)**_

Zoro widened his eyes and hung his jaw open as he witnessed the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes at all.

Kidd _kissed_ Luffy on his lips. Even an ignorant guy like Zoro knew this was a _big_ case.

Luffy also widened his eyes at the sudden crashing event. He didn't even know how to react at the action. However, despite the surprise, Luffy got to feel it. It was just a light touch of _skin_ but he felt something more than that.

At realizing what had happened, Zoro snapped. "What the HELL!?" the green haired boy hurriedly charged in, trying to grasp Kidd's shoulder to forcefully remove him from Luffy's side.

Of course Kidd immediately released Luffy's lips before he was smacked down by the infamous delinquent. The golden eyed boy smirked at Zoro provocatively. Luffy fell on his but at the grassy ground.

"Luffy!?" Zoro quickly looked at the black haired boy worriedly before he glared deadly at Kidd. "You bastard—! You've gone overboard!" He growled at the red hair angrily.

"Hmm, are you by chance jealous?" Kidd widened his smirk superiorly. That pissed Zoro off even more.

"State your death-wish." Zoro narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, _you_ should do that." Kidd didn't look falter at the threat. He even looked excited at the upcoming violence. He also made a stance to fight when someone yelled at them… or at Kidd, actually.

"E~us~ta~~~ss!"

"Huh?" Both Zoro and Kidd were distracted by a voice. It was coming from afar and becoming louder and louder as finally someone appeared in a speed of light, crashing at Kidd so suddenly.

"What the—?" Kidd was surprised… a bit, when his collar was grabbed and yanked hard by the intruder while Zoro had already been kicked out of the scene somewhere on the ground.

"How dare you _do_ that _filthy_ improper thing to Luffy! You're so dead, you-shitty asshole!"

It was actually Sanji taking Zoro's place. He was burning with rage and jealousy because the red head got to get Luffy's kiss. Well, the blue eyed blonde would never admit that out loud though.

"Ah, it's you, Class-leader." Kidd only raised one of his eyebrows seeing Sanji's furious face even though he was wondering how the blonde could see what he had done from his previous position. "Don't just touch me so casually like that. _You_ might get turned on." He added to mess with him as well.

"WHAT!?" Sanji was about to kick Kidd hard on his head when someone suddenly hugged his waist.

"Wait!" Luffy shouted loudly, surprising Sanji who immediately halted his attack before it collided to Kidd's defense.

"Luffy…?" Sanji was calming down in a second at Luffy's motion… or intrusion actually.

"Wait a second! Please don't just start fighting without explaining things! I'll get confused!" Luffy said, clutching Sanji's waist quite strongly.

_Luffy's so pure hearted! He doesn't want us to get hurt…!_—Sanji thought, daydreaming while closing his eyes and trembling slightly in excitement, wanting to hug back so badly, but of course he couldn't because Luffy was behind him.

Kidd noticed the docility of his class leader toward Luffy and immediately smirked knowingly at that. "Haha… our class-leader actually _swings that way_, huh?" He said suddenly, startling Sanji.

"What did you say!? You-bastard!" Sanji glared daggers at Kidd, but he didn't make any move to struggle from Luffy's hug.

"I'm out of this. I don't want to get involved by freaks," Kidd said, shaking his head and sighing before turning his back to leave.

"I don't want to be told like that by _you_!" Sanji roared at Kidd. However, Kidd just ignored Sanji's yell and left. "Wait a sec, you-asshole! Apologize to Luffy! How dare you ki-ki-ki—!?" Sanji didn't even know how to say it. He didn't want to say it!

Luffy then responded to Sanji's unfinished words. "It's a kiss, right?" He said with a smile after loosening his hug from Sanji's waist.

"Luffy!?" Sanji was really surprised at Luffy's carefree tone. "How could you smile after he sexually harassed you like that?!" the blue eyed blonde cried while turning his awful-regretting expression at Luffy.

"Huh? Sexually harassing?" Luffy then threw his head aside, confused.

"He _did_! How dare he—!? I'll definitely kill him later, that red-haired bastard!" Sanji swore with a very frightening expression, scaring Luffy a bit.

_Does he lack of calcium?—_Luffy couldn't help wondering if Sanji was okay or not with that kind of temper. He might suffer hypertension.

"Luffy, are you sure you're alright? He didn't hurt you?" Sanji asked after calming down again, looking for any evidence if that red hair indeed harmed the shorter boy.

"Yep, I am fine." Luffy said with a wide grin.

"But he stole your first kiss—! That unforgivable asshole—!" Sanji became angry again at the memory.

To witness something like that the moment he woke up… Sanji actually had just regained his consciousness in infirmary, but then he saw the shocking scene from the window which actually was beside the backyard. He ran as fast as he could to their spot after that because he couldn't really break the infirmary window. Honestly he wanted to kick that accursed Eustass very much for harassing Luffy like that.

"My first kiss?" Luffy was somewhat surprised at that before he realized it. "Ah, that…" However, before he could say anything more, he was suddenly cut short.

"Oi!" Zoro suddenly came back to the scene and gave Sanji a hard chop on top of his head with his right hand.

"What the FUCK!?" Sanji was surprised and immediately turned his face at Zoro. "What the hell was that for, Marimo-bastard!?" he yelled at him angrily.

"What do you think you're doing, asshole!? Kicking people as you like…," Zoro said, pretty angry himself.

"That's because you're obstructing the way!" Sanji yelled now, very loudly. "And for God's sake, you're here but you couldn't even protect Luffy from that red haired bastard! You-useless patch of green moss!" Then he screeched more at Zoro heatedly.

Zoro was obviously ticked off by that. "Stop with the nicknames, you-curly eyebrows! I have a good given name, bastard!" Zoro yelled back at Sanji.

"Hah! A name for an idiotic _marimo_, don't make me laugh! And who are you calling a curly eyebrow!?" Sanji grabbed Zoro —who's a bit taller than him— on his collar while glaring angrily.

"Wait a—, Sanji, Zoro," Luffy flinched at the loud noises those guys made.

Both Sanji and Zoro started yelling at each other heatedly, completely ignoring Luffy who could only look at them with a confused look. He wanted to somehow stop them, or at least to get their attention, but his voice didn't even reach them. Feeling a bit annoyed for being ignored, Luffy suddenly slapped both Sanji and Zoro's backs… unnecessarily _very_ hard.

"OW!" Sanji and Zoro yelped painfully.

"What the hell was that for, Luffy!?" Zoro protested while trying to stroke his painful back which was, of course, hard to reach with his hand.

"Luffy…?" Sanji could only see Luffy's face in confusion while doing the same motion as Zoro.

"Don't just start having fun by yourself and ignoring me." Luffy pouted cutely in displease.

"Huh? In what way are we having fun?" Zoro looked at Luffy oddly.

"That's right, Luffy! Who would have fun talking to this retarded _marimo_?" Sanji said while clenching his trembling fists in front of his face.

_Luffy's so adorable when he's pouting~!_—Sanji thought silently, closing his eyes pleasantly.

"Who are you calling a retarded _marimo_, Dart-brow!?" Zoro was really angry now.

"What, you wanna fight, Moss-head?" Sanji was also mighty pissed off at him, ready to start another fight when Luffy repeated his action, slapping them again, but now he did that on their heads.

"Ouch!" Then once again, Sanji and Zoro yelped in pain.

"Quit hitting!" Zoro now yelled at Luffy while nursing his abused head.

"That hurts…." Sanji whined a bit holding his head, sweat dropping. Surprisingly, Luffy got more power despite his slender appearance.

"I told you I hate being ignored." Luffy huffed now and reached at Zoro and Sanji's hands. Both boys were a bit surprised when Luffy held them. "I like it best if we're having fun together." Luffy said while smiling widely now.

At the moment, both Zoro and Sanji's brains were frozen by the very cute sight of the smiling Luffy. They didn't even know how to react at that.

"Isn't it best if we're friendly at each other?" Luffy asked with a sunrise grin on his face.

Sanji blushed visibly at that and Zoro couldn't help covering his ashamed face. Both guys were officially defeated by Luffy's cute beam. The sight was very-very lovely and embarrassing at the same time.

However, Sanji and Zoro also realized that the embarrassing sight should stay as a secret between them only, so as not to damage their images. Sanji glanced at Zoro warily and Zoro returned the glance intensely. They communicated through their eyes.

_Tell anyone and I'll kill you!_—both teens even thought the same thing, making a silent agreement.

Then there was silence falling over them. The situation was very awkward for Sanji and Zoro, but not for Luffy who was still smiling happily holding Zoro and Sanji's hands.

"B-but I agree that Eustass had gone too far," then Zoro lamely tried to break the awkward silence.

"Right? He must suffer double paybacks for doing such harassment to Luffy!" Sanji swore again, approving that one thing.

"That's why; what's with this harassment?" Luffy asked again in confusion.

"He kissed you… on the lips, _without_ permission. That's quite harassment in my eyes." Zoro stated calmly.

"Gaaah, that asshole! Just remembering it makes my blood boil! To think that Luffy's first kiss was stolen by that ungrateful perverted red-head—!" Sanji was seriously about to explode in anger at that.

"But… isn't that just a greeting? Look, western style?" Luffy asked innocently, making Sanji and Zoro fall on the spot comically.

"No one kisses anyone's lips for a greeting, Luffy! Not even the western people!" Sanji yelled at Luffy, face faulting and sweat dropping.

_How naïve this boy could be actually?_

"Eustass did that to tease you, obviously! How come you consider it as a greeting? Are you an idiot?" Zoro also asked with almost the same expression as Sanji's, but more calmly even though he was wondering the same thing.

"Huuh, that's weird. I did that all the time though," Luffy said while thinking.

_With whom!?_—Zoro and Sanji were in shock hearing that.

"W-what do you mean by 'all the time'? That wasn't your first kiss?" Sanji asked in a panicky. Zoro set a disbelieving expression beside him.

"It wasn't." Luffy smiled again care-freely.

_Seriously? With that kind of face?_—Sanji and Zoro thought seriously, unable to believe that.

"You have a girlfriend?" Zoro asked bluntly.

"Gyaaa, you-perverted Marimo! What kind of question are you asking!?" Sanji screeched beside him in incredulity while throwing a dirty look at him. He couldn't believe Zoro would ask something so personal like that.

"I don't." Luffy answered straightforwardly.

"Huh?" Sanji then set his puzzled look upon hearing Luffy's answer, as well as Zoro. "Then whom did you kiss all the time?" Sanji asked wonderingly.

"Your question is more shameless, Dart-brow," Zoro said, commenting in an odd accusing look.

"Shut it!" Sanji yelled at the green haired boy heatedly, blushing slightly.

"My brother," Luffy widened his grin happily.

"Huh?" Sanji and Zoro couldn't help being confused at the answer. However, before they could respond to Luffy again, the bell rang.

"Ah," Luffy turned his face at the building direction. "The lunch time is over. Let's get back to class, Zoro, Sanji." He then turned his face at his two newly made friends with an innocent smile on his face.

Sanji and Zoro couldn't defy the _face_ at all and quietly agreed. They didn't even realize that Luffy was still holding their hands because they felt content and comfortable like that.

000—OoO—000

Everyone was whispering at each other at the sight of three boys walking together while holding hands. Surprisingly, Zoro and Sanji didn't care at all for the moment because _Luffy_ was happy with the arrangement. When they arrived at their classroom, Luffy released his hands from Zoro and Sanji.

"Let's play some more another time." Luffy said while stepping back slowly to his seat, still facing Sanji and Zoro and waving at them cheerily.

_So, so fucking adorable…—_Sanji couldn't help thinking while covering his mouth, still slightly blushing even though no one could tell by only seeing him. Well, seeing him walking together with Luffy and Zoro was odd enough though for who'd known Sanji for, _at least_, six months. His records with male students were quite nasty after all.

_So odd… seems I can't disregard his words. More likely, I don't have the urge to defy him. I wonder why…_—Zoro thought slowly, still a bit confused. He felt like suddenly being dragged into something big. He hadn't experienced this kind of feeling, not even once before. It was slightly uncomfortable, but he didn't hate it. He even felt he would be disappointed if he didn't give it a try. He was feeling something new, something that could bring him better experiences later.

Luffy didn't look at where he was walking, and bumped someone on his back. "Ah." Luffy looked behind and was greeted by Kidd's face. "Oh, it's you, Kidd. We meet again, huh?" He smiled at the red haired boy. Well, of course; they were classmates after all.

"Eustass!?" Everyone, including Sanji and Zoro, were surprised and looked at Luffy and Kidd's direction cautiously. The class room was suddenly filled with wary gazes and heavy unpleasant silence. It seemed Kidd's presence there was an enough threat for everybody to be alerted of.

Then the class residents started to whisper at each other in really low voices. "Did you see him come to school today?" "Why is he at school?" "Heck if I know!" "He isn't planning to do something nasty again, is he?"

Kidd smirked at the situation. He didn't really hear what those guys were saying in their suspicious whispers and glances, but he could guess pretty well what it was about. After all, he had caused a lot of plights for them with his mischief and he still hadn't had enough of it. Seeing those guys squirming over their nasty bad days was amusing and Kidd loved fucking with their days a lot more.

"Wow, awesome! Kidd, you're so popular. Everyone immediately centers their attention to you," Luffy laughed heartily at that with his innocent look.

_Luffy!?_—everyone immediately widened their eyes in horror at Luffy's comment.

The comment somehow killed Kidd's mood to smirk evilly. He looked down at Luffy who didn't bother moving after bumping him. The boy even went as far as to lean against him further on Kidd's chest. It seemed Kidd had to teach some lessons to this new guy, what kind of fate he would suffer for messing with him.

Kidd smiled back at Luffy and put his chin on Luffy's shoulder. "I'll meet you after school." He said slowly with voice that made Luffy's stomach flutter somehow.

"Huh?" Luffy was a bit confused, but Kidd had already walked back to his seat before Luffy had a chance to ask and to see what kind of expression Kidd made.

_That bastard—! How dare he put his chin on Luffy's shoulder!—_Sanji sent a death glare at Kidd's direction with burning eyes and flaming aura. His body was trembling in rage and jealousy again.

Zoro sighed at that, feeling much troubled. _It's freaking hot! Cut it out already!_—he thought in annoyance.

_But that Eustass will become a problem… I hope Luffy know how dangerous he can be…_

"Oi, marimo," Sanji called the green haired boy slowly in low voice.

"What?" Zoro responded without looking at Sanji.

"Aside you and me, who's survived Kidd's mischief this past six months?" Sanji asked.

There was a brief silence before Zoro said "None."

"Damn it!" Sanji cursed slightly in exasperation.

"What's your problem?" Zoro asked in annoyance as well.

"Shit…I don't want to ask a favor from a retarded _marimo_ like you, but no one will stand a chance against that red-haired asshole…! I can't go after school because I have class representative's duty, so _you_ go and watch over them." Sanji pointed at Zoro and gave him an order.

"What!?" Zoro looked at Sanji in disbelief.

"Make sure Luffy is safe from that accursed Eustass, you hear me?" Sanji added in a serious look.

"Wait a sec! Why are you dragging me into—,"

"I won't accept any objection! It's your fault that Luffy falls in this mess!" Sanji glared hard at Zoro.

"How come it's my fault now!?" Zoro protested hard at that. Sanji was being unreasonable.

"You're the one who let that bastard ki-ki… do _that kind of thing_ to Luffy!" Sanji, still unable to say the verb properly, pointed at Zoro's face with irritated look. He was still pissed at that fact and Sanji really considered it as Zoro's fault. He was so useless even though he was a swordsman. He couldn't even protect Luffy from Eustass.

Zoro couldn't retort back at that. After all, it somehow nailed Zoro's guilt. He didn't expect that Kidd would mark the boy right away after they met. "Ugh… I get it already. Stop pointing!" Zoro smacked Sanji's hand away from his face.

Sanji huffed at him, pleased with his victory. "I'll go right after I finish the duty, so make sure Kidd doesn't harass Luffy." He said again.

"Don't order me around, curly-eyebrow. Who do you think you are?" Zoro grunted in irritation while walking to his seat.

"I am your _honorable _class-leader, damn it!" Sanji yelled back, infuriated at Zoro's pompous attitude. "And cut the nicknames-crap out! You-Marimo bastard!" he added more heatedly after that, walking to his own seat as well.

Nami and Vivi looked at each other after they heard the guy's conversation. They couldn't help feeling worried about Luffy.

"What's Luffy done for getting a mark from Eustass?" Nami asked with a pale face.

"I hope he will survive…." Vivi also showed a concerned look.

"This will be a hell for the new guy, huh?" Ussop was also worried, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Sanji and Zoro were bad enough, but Eustass was the worst among them. Nobody in their right mind would get involved with him. It equaled committing suicide after all.

Among all the victims of Bermuda Triangle, only Kidd's victims ended up out of school. No one knew what kind of hell they suffered or what kind of set up Kidd made for them, but they never came back to school the next day after being taught a lesson by the red head. However, Kidd was rare at school as well, so his victims were also the least among the three.

Sanji and Zoro were once Kidd's victims, but they're the exception. Only they stayed inside the school after being ridiculed by the golden eyed boy. No one actually knew what they did to get away from Kidd's mischief. Or… they simply didn't take Kidd's bait. Still, both Sanji and Zoro's records were also nasty in their classmates' eyes. Aside being mysterious with their private lives, their words and actions were also violent, especially Sanji's toward other boys even though he was sweet with women. The discrimination was too extreme that nobody dared know him better.

Zoro was a quiet guy, and a type of person who would want to stay out of trouble. However, it seemed he was genius on attracting trouble. Then everyone who messed with him ended up in hospital as well. Aside his scary sulky expression, the rumors that went around him weren't helping at all. Everyone was too scared to come closer to him.

With those kinds of records, no wonder that those three were called Bermuda Triangle, the jinxes of 1-D class.

_Will the new guy survive Eustass mischief safely? Or rather… will he survive after getting involved with that Bermuda Triangle?_—everyone couldn't help thinking like that while looking at Luffy's cheery face worriedly.

The other classmates really wanted to help by warning Luffy, but getting involved with Luffy now, after he was marked by Eustass, would endanger their _life_ as well. So really… they couldn't do much for him. They only hoped that Luffy would be okay…

Well, of course except Sanji and Zoro who already had a plan to protect the boy from Eustass.

000—OoO—000

After school—

The bell rang and the lesson ended. Everyone somehow was preparing their leave much more slowly than usual. After all, they were still worried about their new mascot who had no idea what was going to happen to himself.

Well, it wasn't like they knew, but leaving as slowly as possible would prolong Luffy's well being before the disaster brought by Eustass befell on him.

Some guys even dared themselves offer Luffy companion despite their mortal fear of the red head; a tall boy with wavy neck-length reddish-brown hair, a sliver haired boy with serious straight face and a wild looking boy with unique blue-pearl hair.

"Thank you, guys. It's okay. We're just gonna walking home together," Luffy said in a wide cheery grin before he looked at the three worried boys. "Shuraiya, Saga and…Franky, right?" Luffy pointed at those boys one by one while mentioning their names.

"You remember our names," Shuraiya, the brown haired one said with a happy face seeing that.

"Of course, we're friends after all," Luffy touched Shuraiya's hand and the taller boy couldn't help blushing slightly.

"We just hope that you'll be careful of Eustass. He's so unpredictable." Saga, the silver haired one, said with a concerned tone while tapping Luffy's shoulder lightly.

"Well, he's a bit strange indeed, but he's not a bad person." Luffy said in happy care-free look. "We're friends after all." Luffy added surely, holding Saga's hand now. Somehow, Saga was a bit moved. He froze at the soft contact.

"We're giving you a warning because he's dangerous, Straw Hat. Don't be reckless around him." Franky added the warning with serious-worried expression while ruffling Luffy's hair affectionately.

"Wow… it's the fifteenth time I'm given warning about Kidd today. He really is popular." Luffy said while laughing heartily. "Thank you very much for your concern, everyone; I'll be careful for sure. I promise." The black haired boy gave a light bump of his slender fist on Franky's chest. He also smiled so cheerily and innocently that the three boys couldn't even go on with their warning, too preoccupied admiring Luffy's loveliness.

_So… so cute!—_the three boys thought at the same time, holding their mouths and noses, trying not to have a nosebleed right there and then.

_Ugh… those dirty moths-bastards—! How dare they touch Luffy with their dirty hands…!?_—Sanji was pretty angry at the view. Well, Luffy was so cute, so it was understandable that he would be really popular. Still… the boy really lacked self-awareness. He was too innocent to notice their impure motives. _That's why I hate guys—! After removing Eustass from the page, I should teach those guys a lesson as well!_—Sanji swore silently while glaring visibly at the three boys surrounding Luffy.

_Khh… as I thought, it's so troublesome…—_Zoro thought silently seeing Luffy and those guys. Well, he felt something strange dwelling inside his stomach when he saw the view, but he hadn't realized what kind of feeling it was.

Sanji then turned his gaze at Zoro, which was returned by the green haired boy with a small grunt.

Kidd stood up and Sanji followed his movement with his sharp blue eye. The red head walked slowly to Luffy's desk.

Luffy noticed Kidd's arrival and smiled. "Kidd!" he waved at the red head.

"Are you ready to leave?" Kidd asked calmly, disregarding the other boys' presences. In fact, those boys backed off slightly as he came. Kidd didn't even spare them a glance even though they looked at him cautiously.

"Yep," Luffy stood from his chair, grabbed his school bag and his straw-hat beside the table and then set it once again hanging on his neck. "Let's go!" He said with a wide grin.

Kidd reached his hand at Luffy's and grabbed it. Then he smirked and pulled the boy to follow him.

"Eustass~!" Sanji cracked his knuckles while glaring heatedly at Kidd's back. "I'll really kill him after this…!" Sanji was seriously enraged. That Eustass actually held Luffy's hand like that. It was unpardonable.

Sanji then sent a death glare at Zoro and silently ordered him to follow them. Zoro received the code with annoyance. Why should he get involved with this anyway? Still then, he remembered Sanji's accusation and sighed. His class president would not live it down if he denied it later.

Zoro then stood and walked out of class room as well, following Kidd and Luffy who had left earlier.

000—OoO—000

"So, Kidd, where are you going to take me?" Luffy asked while smiling, his hand still being held by the taller boy.

"Hmm… I know a good ramen shop, so I thought I want to drop by there for awhile. Will you accompany me?" Kidd asked.

"Whoa, a good ramen shop? Is the food really good there?" Luffy asked again, getting really excited now at the mention of tasty food.

"Yep, its special menu, ramen topped with deep-fried meats, is really delicious," Kidd said again with a calm calculating smirk.

"Awesome! Ramen with MEATS on top! I love meat! I hope there will be a LOT of them!" Luffy brought his free fist up to the sky while smiling really happily.

Kidd chuckled slightly seeing the boy's antics. However then, he felt someone following them. Kidd glanced behind and found Zoro who stared at him with a warning glare. "My… seems he's pretty worried, huh?" Kidd said slightly amused.

"What?" Luffy looked at Kidd with quizzical eyes.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," Kidd said with a smirk again.

Luffy gazed at Kidd's facial expression for a moment before he reached his hand to him. "Hey, I am wondering why you make that kind of expression." He said, touching Kidd's face.

Kidd was a bit surprised with the sudden motion and released Luffy's hand, avoiding further contact. "Ah."

Luffy stared at Kidd's face with inquisitive look, hand still attempting to touch the other boy.

"…I am not used to being touched," Kidd said.

"I see. Sorry," Luffy smiled and pulled back his hand. "Then, where's the ramen shop?" Luffy dropped the subject and asked about the appealing food.

"Before that… let's run." Kidd grinned evilly while grabbing Luffy's hand again before he dashed, dragging Luffy along with him in incredible speed.

Zoro was surprised and wasn't prepared to run after the boys right away. Of course he immediately ran after them, but when he turned at the three ways, Kidd and Luffy were no longer in his sight. "Damn it. I lost them…!" Zoro looked at his right and left sides, unable to decide which way he should choose to run after them.

Kid was still dragging Luffy away from Zoro without stopping. Luffy had a hard time following his fast precise steps and wasn't able to tell which ways they had gone through since it was too fast.

"Wait—, Kidd," Luffy wanted to say something, but Kidd didn't listen to him and kept running until they stopped to take a breath. "Jeez… why is…so sudden…." Luffy wheezed, trying to catch his heavy breaths.

"Heheh, that's fun, right?" Kidd said with a proud smirk for succeeding losing Zoro's figure. "Ah." Suddenly Kidd punched his palm in a realization. "I am sorry, Luffy. I just remembered I have something to do." He said.

"Eh?" Luffy raised his face and set his surprised look.

"Sorry. We'll have to cancel the dinner. How about some other time?" the red head proposed another idea. However, before Luffy could even say anything back, Kidd quickly added. "Well, then, another time." Then the boy quickly ran, leaving Luffy all alone on the road.

"Eeh~!? Wait a—, I haven't even said anything yet…." Luffy now whined in a confused look, staring at disappearing figure in the darkness.

The road was dark and silent now. Luffy sighed long. "Well, this can't be helped. Kidd has something more important to do after all." He scratched the back of his neck while setting his disappointed look. "I guess I'll go home and eat something left in my refrigerator…"

However, when Luffy turned to the previous direction, his face faulted. "Where is this…?" Luffy obviously had no idea where he was right now. His surrounding was completely unfamiliar for him. Sweats began to prickle out on his entire face and some even dropped behind his head as very cold wind blew at him mercilessly.

Kidd sniggered slightly in an amused look while walking back to his home. "Let see if our mascot can go home safely. After all… it's Kira's territory he's in right now." The red head smirked evilly as he took out his cell phone. He dialed some numbers and waited for the other party to answer his call.

Kidd's call was answered after the third ring and his smirked widened. "It's me, Kira." He greeted. "I've brought a delicious prey for you. Aah, a very cute boy with short black hair…"

In other place—

Zoro called Sanji from the payphone.

"What do you mean you lost them!?" Sanji screeched loudly on the phone. Zoro had to bring the receiver away from his ear to avoid damage to his eardrum.

After he was sure Sanji had stop his screech, Zoro answered back. "I said I was sorry. Eustass suddenly ran way while dragging him." He grunted again while sighing. This was really troublesome.

"Anyway, find him! We don't know what kind of nasty things that guy will do to Luffy!" Sanji shouted more. "Wait, I'll go as well. Where are you right now?"

Zoro looked around to find some clues of where he was and immediately found it. "At Grand Line City Park."

"Okay. Wait for me there. Don't go anywhere, useless _Marimo_." Sanji immediately cut the line after muttered in irritated tone, not even giving Zoro a chance to retort back.

Zoro slammed the receiver back to its place. "Asshole." Zoro cursed, pretty pissed off at Sanji as well.

000—OoO—000

Back to Luffy's place—

Luffy was trying to find a police station to ask for direction when he was suddenly surrounded by some unfamiliar people. He looked around with perplexed look.

"You seem in trouble. Can we help you, little boy?" A man with long spiky blond hair and a strange mask on his face spoke to Luffy with calm tone.

Luffy perked up at seeing the strange yet interesting appearance of the man that talked to him. "Whoah, that mask is cool!" Luffy's eyes were sparkling.

The man was silent for a moment before he laughed. "You're really as interesting as he said." The man said with an amused tone and chuckle. Luffy's couldn't see his expression, but he seemed glad.

_He?_—Luffy nodded his head aside, puzzled more. _Who is he talking about?_

"It seems we will really have fun tonight, right, everyone?" The man said again now setting his invisible gaze at Luffy. The other men around him sniggered and chuckled at that a bit too excitedly.

The situation made Luffy shiver a bit somehow, but he didn't think anything bad before suddenly he was grabbed from behind and his movement was restrained.

"What—!?" Luffy widened his eyes in a very surprised look.

"Blame your bad luck for messing around with _him…._"

000—OoO—000

Kidd was reading a magazine on his couch in his living room when his phone rang suddenly.

Kidd looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 00.00, still in the middle of the night. "Who's calling at a time like this?" Kidd grunted in annoyance and lazily picked the receiver up. "Eustass Residence here." He greeted monotonously.

"Kidd!"

It was Kira's voice on the phone. "Kira?" Kidd set his puzzled look. Why the hell did this guy call him?

"You… _what _the hell have you brought to my territory!?"

Kira's voice sounded in panicky. It made Kidd wonder what the hell was wrong. "What?" Kidd was definitely confused.

"My subordinates… all of them were taken down!" Kira yelled very loudly.

"What—!?" Kira stood up now, his magazine fell on the floor in a thud. He made a disbelieving expression. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"He's… he's not ordinary kid! He's a monster!"

Kid widened his eyes when he heard that…

**End of Chapter 3**

**Tbc…

* * *

**

**A/N: **Somehow it doesn't turn out like what I had imagined. Something is definitely weird in this chapter, but I can't really nail where it is. Please let me know if you find the oddity. Anyway, this is the third chapter. What do you think? Is this interesting enough? I didn't plan to mention Kira in this story, but somehow, he ended coming up… well, Kidd doesn't have any friend beside Kira in the manga… I mean, only Kira calls him with his given name without 'Captain' or 'Okashira' or any honorable title. Ugh, never mind that. Then… you can give me your comments so this story will progress better next ^__^

Edit: For everyone who hasn't known who Kira is... Kira in manga and anime is spelled "Killer." He is Kidd's right hand man, so the vice captain in Kidd's crew. I decide to write his name 'Kira' here because 1) no one will give his/her son name 'Killer,' 2) It's pronounced the same anyway and 3) I like it because it's cool XD

With love,

Lunaryu~~~


	4. First Victory

**A/N:** Gaah, it's later than I'd expected! Sorry for making you wait for a long time… I got caught up in a very nasty work and couldn't escape so… Anyway, since last time I tried to seek any beta (and boy I got a lot of offers), I still decided to check this thing myself… Not that I doubt you all. I know some of you are native English speaker and definitely better than me in English, but writing and then sending it to be beta-ed first (not knowing if the beta can immediately check the work and send it back) somehow makes me a bit uneasy. After all, I'll have to make you wait for longer times, so… please bear with some errors in this work. Human aren't perfect, still, I'll do my best to lessen the mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** **I got told in review that I should also mention the source of my inspiration. Okay. Odachi owns One Piece and the characters. I got the inspiration of the plot form 'The Extra Kobayashi' by Masami Morio. If you read her work (the manga), you'll find some similarities in the matters of character placing in early chapter, yes, I admit I got the idea and situation from there, but you'll find it completely different after some times.**

**Warning: **_just like the previous, completely bizarre ideas of mischief, possibility of oOC-ness characters, hints of shounen ai (SanLu, ZoLu, KiddLu, everyone x Luff), foul languages and a bit of violence.

* * *

_

**Extra ****Happiness ****Color**

**Chapter ****4: **_**First **__**Victory**_

It was still pretty morning when Sanji went to school. Last time he checked the clock, it was still 7 a.m. The class started at 9 a.m. If you asked why he would leave his house so early, he would say it was because he had a bad night.

Last night… Sanji couldn't sleep right. He was restless and worried for some reason. He hadn't got Luffy's number and address, so he couldn't check on him. After all, he and that dangerous red-head went home together. Well, Luffy was a boy and Sanji was sure the black haired boy could take care of himself, but…

_Luffy is too cute for his own good. What if he's attacked by that wolf!?_—Sanji scratched his head a bit curtly that messed his hair after that. Damned, he couldn't show that pathetic look to the ladies. Might be, he would stop by a public toilet to fix his appearance a bit.

Sanji sighed as he walked slowly. "It was that goddamned marimo's fault…!" he muttered slightly in annoyance. In the end, last night they couldn't find both Luffy and Eustass. The marimo turned out to be a retarded brainless alga who couldn't tell which east and west were. His internal compass was completely screwed up for sure.

Sanji found a public toilet and entered. He only wanted to borrow the mirror so he could _somehow_ mask the traces of losing sleep. He should appear charming for everyone and he wouldn't let a _losing sleep_ ruin his image. Finishing checking and fixing his appearance, the blond class leader got out and walked faster to school. He thought he could do some works for the class before everyone came, so he wouldn't be busy at the break time and he could ask Luffy out to have lunch together... with him.

Short time later, Sanji arrived at the school gate. As he had expected, there's still no one around. The guard had opened the gate though. Well, most students would come later since they lived in dormitory.

Yep, One Piece Academy had private dormitories inside school area for students whose house was far away from school. It was one of the facilities the school offered. Of course, the students were free to stay, and most decided to take the offer since it would be more convenient for them. Still, there were also some who liked privacy on their life outside the school like Sanji who chose to stay with his father. Some famous students like Nefertari Vivi and Nico Robin also lived outside.

Speaking about Nico Robin… she hadn't attended the school since the winter break ended. Not that Sanji wanted to disturb her private life… but being absent for a month was a bit… Well, he was just slightly worried since Robin was one of the most beautiful ladies he had ever met. Her family was also famous since she was born among geniuses. Her mother and grandfather were very famous researchers that found the lost land _Skypiea_ from the strange series of historical stones, Poneglyph. It was said that they were the only one who could read the letters craved on those stones.

_Maybe Robin-chan enrolled One Piece Academy with special recommendation… since she probably can read those letters as well_—Sanji thought.

Anyway, that wasn't the problem now. If only he could get her address, then Sanji might be able to visit her; or probably to deepen their relationship… as mutual _friends_. Robin always seemed more grown-up than everyone else after all.

Sanji grinned at the thought of being an acquaintance of Robin's mature beauty.

"Smiling by yourself so early in the morning…, have you finally lost it?"

A very familiar annoying voice came from behind and instantly, a vein popped on Sanji's head.

"Mind your own damned business, moss-head!" Without even have to look at the intruder of his peaceful train of thought, Sanji lashed out an attacked with his heel. Of course, it was immediately deflected by a long stick covered by dark soft material, probably his wooden sword.

"And you're such a pansy as always," Zoro smirked at him provocatively behind his defense.

Sanji narrowed his eyes at the green haired bastard and huffed at him, when somehow, he could read the other's intention. "Hah, you just want to take some frustration out." He lifted his feet and put it down slowly on the ground, not releasing his guard if the marimo decided to be an asshole and attack him.

Zoro also narrowed his eyes at Sanji as he lowered his weapon as well; then he scowled a bit. "Why would I be frustrated?" he looked at another way, appearing not interested, but Sanji was a master in reading people's mood.

"Liar. Just say it that you're also worried about Luffy," Sanji scoffed and Zoro was officially found out.

The green haired boy ran a hand through his spiky short hair. He sighed slightly as he frowned, looking a bit tired. It seemed he also had a rough night because there were bags under his eyes. He opened his mouth slightly, like he wanted to say something, but then he hesitated and closed his mouth again. He looked a bit confused, not knowing how to voice his thought.

"So you can be social as well, huh?" Sanji asked, not particularly interested. He had heard so many rumors about this green haired thing, yet he didn't know which was true and which was made up. Well, the marimo could do whatever he wanted for all Sanji's care though.

"Of course I can. I am human," Zoro sighed again with a hint of annoyance now.

"So… got any information about Luffy?" Sanji asked, shouldering his bag.

"Actually, no. How come you expect me to come up with something like that?" Zoro threw a suspicious look at Sanji.

"Since you might have any acquaintance with people on the street… you're a _bad boy _Roronoa Zoro after all," Sanji smirked.

"As if…," Zoro muttered something about 'another ridiculous rumor' or something like that while rolling his eyes.

"Last time I got called by that red head, I was led to a den of wolfs," Sanji confessed, continuing his walk without looking at Zoro. "I beat the shit out of them though."

"Same here," Zoro's reply came right after, from Sanji's side. The blond noticed he was in more serious look.

"If by any chance Luffy got the same treatment…," Sanji narrowed his visible eye and growled heatedly.

Zoro was silent for a moment before saying "You seem pretty attached the new boy."

Sanji stopped and glanced at him with dangerous eyes. "So what?"

"No… just a bit, you know, _weird_. You seem always more cautious when you're with boys," Zoro grunted a bit and ran his hand through his hair again.

Sanji was a bit surprised when he heard that. Did he really look like that? Cautious wasn't the best choice of words about his attitude. Sanji was sure he had appeared to hate dudes. "I didn't know you're staring." Then he decided to tease him a bit.

"I wasn't." Zoro glared at Sanji in annoyance again and Sanji couldn't help laughing a bit.

Sanji didn't know much about Zoro outside the rumors and the fact that the green haired boy also lived _outside_ the school dormitory. Well, Zoro was a bit different from Sanji's first impression about his personality. Their first meeting wasn't exactly good after all. Everything started with violence. Of course, Sanji and Zoro had ever exchange fist… err, _kicks and swings_ (of wooden sword) or whatever it was called, several times since then, but the more they knew each other, the more the blond boy noticed that there was never any severity or _real _hatred in those little fights. It was more like a way to annoy and aggravate each other, and might be, a mean of communication, and Sanji was quite pleased since he got an excuse to kick someone else's ass and could drop all the pretenses he put up.

Actually, calling his act a pretense was a not quite accurate. Sanji was sure he acted according what he considered right and wrong, and was proud enough with the way he led his life, yet somehow… in the corner of his heart somewhere, he couldn't really show his true self. He could really be _him_ when he was fighting and cooking, yet the later was still a secret from everyone else. Luffy was the first one to know that he could cook well, and he intended to keep it that way.

Anyway, Sanji had a reason why he thought that way, being a bit secretive and all.

"Okay then, maybe you just read it too much," Sanji flailed his hand dismissively and Zoro huffed at him, more annoyed.

"Ah, Sanji! Zoro!"

Both boys reacted in the same times as a voice called them from behind. They turned their heads at the direction and saw a figure of a black haired boy wearing white buttoned shirt and dark blue trousers. His straw hat was hanging and swaying on his neck as he was running at them.

"Luffy!?" Sanji was quite pleased as he realized who it was. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Zoro sighed in a relief as well… might be. Sanji set his happy smiling face until the boy was three meters away from Zoro and him, but then he widened his eyes in horror as he noticed the bandages on Luffy's head and cheek. "XOAS^%#Y$!?" he couldn't helped shrieking incoherently while pointing at Luffy's wounds, completely freaked out.

Luffy was surprised at Sanji's odd reaction while Zoro set his concerned look at Luffy's feature even though he was also quite freaked out himself… by Sanji's sudden scream, that was.

"W-w-w-w—what the hell with those wounds!?" Sanji yelled with voice an octave higher than his usual tone.

"Oh, these?" Luffy pointed at the wounds in his cheek and grinned sheepishly. "I fell from the stairs and got scrapped when I landed on the old wooden floor. Got quite a yell from the landlord as well." He laughed.

"Huh? Falling from the stairs?" Zoro looked dumbfounded.

Still, Sanji didn't even listen to Luffy as his mind played a very nasty scenario that Luffy was being attacked and humiliated by those wolfs. "Unforgivable… that bastard-Eustass!!" and he roared in rage. "I am so gonna kill him! I'll chop him and cook him and then I'll throttle it down to those wolfs' throats with my own hands—!"

Sanji's sadistic mode was on and both Zoro and Luffy couldn't help sweating and paling at those scary sickening mental images of what he would do to Kidd and _those wolfs…_ or whoever they were.

"Uuh, Sanji, Sanji, it's not Kidd's fault," Luffy said slowly trying to calm Sanji down, pretty confused himself of why Sanji would blame Kidd over those injuries.

"What are you saying!? Who's capable doing something like this other than him!?" Sanji practically shouted at the sky and people around began to stare at them oddly.

"That's why…, why do you blame him? Kidd got nothing to do with why I fell from stairs," Luffy put his hands on Sanji's arm and Sanji instantly had an urge to hug and kiss the boy senselessly. Well, he managed to hold his desire though and short time later, the fact clicked in. "Huh? Wait. What's with falling from stairs?" he asked with comical flabbergasted look. Had Zoro not been Zoro he would have laughed at the face; he was making a 'Pft—' sound though. Luffy had begun to laugh at Sanji's funny expression.

"This… I meant these wounds, they're because I fell from stairs and scrapped the floor," Luffy laughed loudly in humor. "Geez, how come Kid was involved with that?" he still snickered at that.

"Eh… huh? Then… last night you didn't meet his underlings?" Sanji was completely confused. Zoro was also a bit curious at that. Both were sure that Kidd would do that test to anyone he found interesting. He intended to make everyone suffer with his stupid mischief after all.

"Underlings…?" Luffy frowned a bit and then it clicked. "Ah, those guys… I met them. And they're really—"

"Running your mouth so much can cause you a disaster."

Another voice suddenly joined their conversation, cutting Luffy's line, and both Sanji and Zoro went still and alert the moment they noticed whose voice it was. After all, the hints of naughtiness and mischief were in his every tone and breath. From theft side, behind Luffy, Eustass Kidd walked down the stone stair steps leisurely, wide smirk plastered on his face as if it was his natural facial feature. Zoro and Sanji narrowed their eyes and furrowed deeply, instantly the red-head showed up. As usual, he wore a flashy outfit that oddly suited his feature, so well that it made him look hotter than he was. Note that he wore another dark color for his lipstick today.

"Kidd!" Luffy waved at him, grinning widely in innocent look that for some reasons made Kidd's smirk falter a bit.

That was the first time Sanji and Zoro saw that kind of expression on the red head's face. They were stunned that Eustass Kidd could also make a hesitated almost wary look.

_Actually… what happened yesterday?_—Sanji and Zoro couldn't help thinking that way.

"Good day for you, huh, Straw Hat?" a few seconds later, Kidd fixed his expression and looked challengingly at Luffy.

"Yeah, of course! Yesterday was really FUN after all!" Luffy beamed childishly.

_In what way will being with Eustass be fun?_—Sanji and Zoro widened their eyes in ridiculous expression.

"Huh, that's because you're in luck. Next time it won't be that easy," Kidd forced a smirk and then he left the three as he walked hurriedly, entering the school.

Sanji could have sworn he saw Kidd smile, not _smirk_ but _smile_, a genuine one, but his eyes must have played a trick to him. There was just no way would that guy smile. Smile and Eustass were an extremely odd combination.

"What happened yesterday, actually?" Zoro asked Luffy directly, but the straw hat boy just grinned mysteriously in a happy face.

"It's a secret."

**000—OoO—000**

**Last night; 00.00—**

"_Kidd—that brat is a monster!— Aaah!"_

The phone was dead after that. Kidd widened his eyes and stared at the phone in disbelief. He couldn't have heard right. That little brat…? There must have been a mistake here. "Ck…!" Kidd put the phone handle back to its transmitter and picked up his wallet and cell phone from his room. He grabbed his jacket and fled outside immediately.

The red head ran to the place he had left the boy and he looked for any traces of violence. Still, he found nothing. He tried to contact Kira's cell phone and someone picked up.

"Kidd!"

A boy's overly cheery voice greeted and surprised Kidd. He was silent for a moment before he answered "Straw Hat."

"Hey, that's a nice nickname! Come here, Kidd! We're having fun!"

Kidd was sure there was no trace of oddity in the boy's voice. He sounded like he was _really_ having fun. _What the hell? _

"Where's Kira?" Kidd asked dangerously, feeling a bit cautious suddenly. What if the boy was indeed a _monster_ that could stick a pole on someone else's ass while freaking laughing childishly like a kid? His friends would be in extreme danger right now.

"Kira is busy right now."

For some reason, Luffy's voice seemed more dangerous than it really sounded.

"_Okashira _(1)_!"_

"_Help—!"_

Kidd also heard faint voices of other people, his friends, crying and shrieking in the background.

"Ck…! Where are you?" Kidd asked seriously. He could hear Luffy asking someone a question and a slurred voice answered. Kidd knew that voice.

"It's Black Cat Bar!" Luffy then chuckled and sniggered. "Ah, that's cheating—," then the line was dead.

Kidd once again was forced to make a dumbstruck expression while staring at the phone. _It can't be… those guys—!_

A very big vein popped up on Kidd's head as he ran like a wind to the Black Cat bar. Arriving instantly (not more than five minutes later since the bar was quite close), Kidd slammed open the door very hard in a very pissed off look. Then he was greeted by a bunch of idiots chattering and drinking and playing cards and the said _friends_ and his prey on certain tables, very lively, laughing and giggling while drinking number of boozes and freaking eating like they're having a party.

"Oh, Okashira!" One of Kidd's friends, a man with curly long light brown hair and scary sewed mouth, noticed and waved at him cheerily from the table. Kidd could only glare daggers at him and the rest with bolted up rage.

Kidd walked to the partying group he called his friends and was about to lash out when the straw hat boy stood up in front of his face with a can of orange juice on his hand. "Drink! It's delicious!" he chirped cheerily like a fucking bird.

Kidd set his most dangerous angry look, yet the boy didn't falter even a bit under his gaze. Then he turned his glare to his partner, who was drinking happily on the chair beside the boy. "Ki~ra~~~!" His words were practically spitting venom around and some of his friends who noticed the terrifying aura around him chose to stay away.

"O-oh—, Kiddz…!" His voice was a bit indistinct and Kidd threw a disgusted look at him.

The red head grabbed and yanked Kira's collar roughly and gritted his teeth angrily at his face as he said "What the fuck is going on here, asshole!?" He would have punched the man if everyone wasn't in his way.

Luffy looked at Kidd and Kira's interaction with full interest as he noticed the figures around them tense a bit. They were ready to start a match, apparently. It was quite exciting.

"Waitz…, wait, Kidd, let me explain…!" It seemed Kira was still conscious enough to shake his head speak logically, more clearly. "I wasn't lying if you're angry about that phone call. The brat's really a _monster_. You can see over there…," Kira then pointed at the large table beside their table and Kidd found mountains of plates and glasses there. He made a face at that and glared more at Kira, demanding an explanation because he didn't fucking understand what he was trying to say. "The… the brat ate like a mammoth and is still not satisfied with all of those—! Oh, you should've seen it!" Kira started laughing like a maniac and Kidd set his dumbfounded look _again_. How many times had he done that today? "He fucking stuffed everything in incredible speed! Wonder if that stomach of his is a black hole of something…." Kira continued laughing as Kidd decided to drop the guy back on the table.

Kidd then set his gaze at his other friends and they cowered slightly. "Okashira, don't blame Kira-san too much," the brown haired man said, lifting both his hands in surrendering gaze.

"No, I am just stunned! Never expected that all of you couldn't even take down a single brat like him!" the red head pointed at Luffy's nose and the boy just grinned, not really catching what happened around and why would Kidd look angry like that.

"Well, datz brat'z n' exception…," Kira suddenly stood again and slung his arm around Kidd's neck, hick-cupping a bit as the alcohol started to cloud his sense. "He'z a good –hic- good kidz…" he slurred more.

Kid slapped his arm away and kicked the guy to sit back down. "Dare to talk back, huh?" He was mighty pissed off and would have started the violence if no one restraint his movement. His other friends had already grabbed him and held him down. "Let me go!" He roared.

"O-okashira! Please calm down! Kira-san has his own reason!"

Luffy snickered as everyone around them, the customers, started to cheer for Kidd to beat the shit of Kira, but of course Kidd glared at all of them and they shut up instantly. He huffed and glanced at the man beside him with a still angry look. "What reasons?" he demanded, trying to calm down. It wouldn't be good to start violence where everyone could see and brought his school name down. He wasn't that stupid.

"W-well, we somehow can understand though… after all, Luffy-" Kidd made a face as the man called Luffy's first name so casually like that "-stirs something inside our hearts."

Kidd looked at the man as if he had grown a Gorgon head from Saturn. "Can you please speak with _earth_ language?" The red head couldn't be more baffled than right now. Hearing his _friends_ mentioning something about _heart_ had made his world turn upside down for some reason.

"You now, Okashira, like… there's something moving inside and making us feel… _weird_. It can't really be explained by words, right?" he asked for support for his opinion.

"That's right, boss. It's like… you know, we lost our will to fight in an instant," another voice came up.

"He somehow forces us to smile."

"And he's cute too…"

"Okay… I must have fallen asleep somewhere…," Kidd's face paled severely at those answers. He must have been dreaming right now. Hearing his friends being mellow and poignant was like hearing a six month year old baby jumping out of the bathtub. It was too fucking ridiculous that he believed his earshot had been damaged some or other.

Kidd had had enough of this stupidity.

"Okashira… we're being serious here!" The sewed mouth protested a bit, sweat dropping.

"That's freaking scarier, you prick! What's wrong with all of you!?" Kidd was seriously freaked out now. His friends had turned into something extremely weird!

"Nothing is wrong with us. It's just… Luffy-kun reminds us of something we cannot hurt," another spoke.

"Okashira…, he reminds us of you."

"What…!?" Kidd was beyond surprised hearing that.

"Of course he is really different from you, but… we can't really explain it. When he shows that expression…"

"_That wounds… don't they hurt?"_

"I myself was quite surprised." The sewed mouth said with faraway look. "I intended to restrain him from behind so the other could have their way, but he noticed this scar," he touched his cheek, part where it was sewed, "Instead of struggling to free himself, he touched this with concern and asked if they're hurt or not. I was stunned when he looked really worried, but after I told him it didn't hurt anymore…,-

"_Thank god then. That's quite cool! Scars make a man manlier, my grandpa said so!"_

"-he laughed in a happy relieved look." The brown haired man said, showing a fond of expression. "Usually… people would say this scar was scary or disgusting… yet he said it was cool, manly, and he laughed as if it was something entertaining, bearing not even the slightest ill feeling towards it. I feel… I don't know how to say it. Something like that… was the first time happening to me."

"After that was a bizarre, boss," another then spoke. "This guy couldn't fight and kept warning the boy when we attacked him!" he laughed as he slung his arm on the brown haired man's neck.

"Hey! You also couldn't fight him properly after that!" The brown haired man protested, slightly blushing in shame.

"Well… that's because he didn't even fight back and kept dodging! You should have seen, boss! That brat's movement was amazing! None of our attacks landed a hit on him!" The guy on the sewed mouth's neck beamed excitedly.

"He exhausted us without even fighting back even though he could move so fast! It would be easy for him to land a hit on us, but he didn't do that." Another supported the story with amazed look.

"Then, after all of us were down from exhaustion, Kira-san asked him why he didn't fight back. He said he had no reason to fight us and he even went as far calling us interesting."

"That's right, after that was really funny! He was like… falling to the ground and his stomach was growling so loudly! Just like a machine running out a battery!" Then everyone started laughing cheerily, making the said boy looking at their direction.

"What, what? What's interesting?" Luffy asked curiously as he joined the crowd around Kidd.

"Luffy-kun!" Kira who since -god knew when- was already up again now caught the boy from behind in a crushing hug, surprising him.

"Whoah—! Kira! Jeez, that's surprised me…!" Luffy said reaching at the man's hands.

"Ahaha, Kidd, 'dis boy 's a stronger drinker than he lookz like! He beat down everyone… even me in drinking contest!" Kira slurred and laughed at that. "And he ate zo muchs he even grabbed the otherz' food!"

Kidd's head began to hurt. His friends were drunk and their story didn't make any sense. Okay, might be some… but that didn't mean Luffy could _drink_ anything here! He was underage! Master would not let him drink alcohol! Of course Kira would have lost in drinking contest… wait a MINUTE!

"How come it comes to drinking contest, now!?" Kidd was completely perplexed at the revelation.

"Eeh, this straw hat kid was hungry and he asked us if we knew a good place to eat, so we brought him here with us. Trying to figure out to tire the boy out and then maybe we could beat him down, but he became a black hole the moment the foods and drinks arrived and we're too stunned to continue because we realized we couldn't pay for the food!"

Kira punched the guy's face after realized the implication, that he would actually be the one who paid for the straw hat brat's food later. _Damn those guys…!_

"He was an interesting brat, boss." Another continued the previous. "We really can't hit him after that."

"Yeah, he made us laugh!"

"And Kiddz…," Kira slurred again. "Luffy sayz he'z your friend…" Kira smiled at that and then passed out on Luffy's shoulder.

"Waah, Kira!" Luffy tried to catch Kira's body and everyone helped instantly.

Kidd couldn't help staring at the bizarre view in front of him in a stunned look. This couldn't be happening. Where the hell was his ruthless terrifying army!? Why was everyone saying something so retarded like that!? Being emotional so suddenly… was that Straw Hat's ability!?

_Making everyone his allies…? That's… really something, indeed… I guess I kind of understand why Principal Roger called the boy to our school…_

Several minutes later, the worn out Kidd and the grinning satisfied Luffy were walking down the road, while the others were somewhere else, accompanying Kira who was completely wasted.

"Hehehe, this is really great!" Luffy chimed in a happy look.

Kidd glanced at the boy curiously for several minutes in silence, studying Luffy's feature. There must have been some tricks in him. He wouldn't admit that he had been defeated by this boy that easily.

Luffy noticed Kidd's stare and smiled superiorly. "Today's my victory, eh?" he asked with pretty innocent tone, but there was a glint of challenge in his eyes.

_Damn…! This boy is really…!_

Kidd smirked devilishly at Luffy before he began to laugh. "Interesting…!" he said with a challenged look. "Let see what you will do to the next challenge!"

"Can't wait to seeing it!" Luffy grinned more widely and excitedly. "Ah, here is okay," Luffy looked at the alley on his left and then he faced Kidd once again. "See you tomorrow, Kidd! Thanks for the fun today and let's play a lot again next time!" The straw hat boy then waved at Kidd as he ran to the alley, leaving Kidd on the main road.

**Today; 8.00 a.m.—**

Kidd was quite humiliated last night. He hadn't thought that his plan and his army would be ruined _in that way _by the new kid. No, everyone was just trying to play a prank to him. For a mischief to be fired back at him, slapping him in his face, Kidd was exceptionally fired up. It was the first time he felt this way. It was different from resentment and hatred. It was more like…

_A dare._

Last night was his defeat indeed. But next time, he would win for sure.

**000—OoO—000**

"Luffy!"

"Luffy-san!"

"Luffy!"

Luffy was greeted enthusiastically by every classmate who came to the class that day; Nami, Vivi, Usopp, and everyone else. They looked relieved when they saw Luffy in the class, safe and sound. He got some bandages, of course, but at least he was still in one piece.

"With this, another legend is born then," Usopp said while ginning happily, slapping Luffy's back.

"A legend?" Luffy nodded his head aside, a bit confused. Nami and Vivi also looked at Usopp in puzzled look.

"Another prey has escaped from Eustass Kidd's clutch!" Usopp said excitedly.

"Ahahaha, that's true!" Franky lifted one of his arms above his head, ecstatic.

"Are you really alright, Luffy?" Shuraiya asked closely, inspecting the bandage.

"Yeah," Luffy nodded surely. "Anyway, these bandages have nothing to do with yesterday. I got these wounds this morning, after all." He explained again.

"Huh? That's not from yesterday? I thought Eustass did that…" Nami was quite surprised; everyone also looked at Luffy hesitantly.

"No, of course not, Kidd's really interesting!" Luffy exclaimed in sparkling face. "He's cool!"

Everyone looked at each other with confused looks.

Sanji looked at the crowd around Luffy from his spot, and it was getting on his nerves somehow. "Why are they getting so close to Luffy?" he muttered lowly in annoyance.

"Did you say something?" Saga, who helped Sanji folding some school papers, looked at his class leader with curious look.

"Nothing," Sanji replied coldly, not even looking back at silver haired boy in front of him. Saga glanced back, to the crowd and Luffy and then to Sanji's. He stared at Sanji's face for a moment, thinking, and of course Sanji noticed that. "What?" the blond then set his warning gaze at him.

"Ah, no," Saga said, sweating slightly. "Um… you can leave the papers to me if you want to join Luffy," he added slowly.

Sanji's face was blank for some seconds before it suddenly turned a bit pink. "W-wha-what are you saying!? Who wants to join him!?" he practically shouted while banging the table. His expression was the mix of everything, embarrassment, anger, confusion, and what more.

Upon hearing Sanji's shout, everyone then turned their head at the table where Sanji and Saga were working. They saw the ruckus with full interest since Sanji made an unbelievable face.

"Uh… I thought you're also worried, so you want to greet him or something…," Saga raised his both hands, meaning no harm at the sudden outburst, while looking at Sanji in anxious look. His class leader could suddenly kick him after all.

"I-it's not as if I have more interest in L-Luffy or something," Sanji sat again, looking away, while continuing his work. His face was still slightly blushing, but he was pouting as well.

Saga thought that expression was really cute for some reason. And it seemed he wasn't the only one thought that way since the crowd around Luffy also started to snicker slowly. He caught someone, a girl, probably Vivi, saying something like 'That's cute,' and he agreed.

_Our class leader can make that kind of expression, huh?_

This was a new discovery. They didn't think one of Bermuda Triangle can show them his feelings, moreover, in the cutest way as well. Might be Luffy was right. Might be… they had read them wrong. Might be… there was more in them they needed to know more before judging them.

**000—OoO—000**

**Break Time—**

"Hey, Luffy, why is it a secret?" Sanji started again as he followed Luffy to the yard. He had tried to ask several times since morning, but Luffy just didn't want to share the secret.

"Well, it's between Kidd and me," Luffy looked exceptionally happy with himself.

Sanji was a bit annoyed. Something had definitely happened between Eustass and Luffy and he really wanted to know. If that Eustass did something terrible to Luffy again like yesterday… suddenly kissing the boy or stuffs, he would never let that red head go home alive today.

Well, Luffy said that kiss wasn't his first time and he mentioned something about brother. Might be Sanji could do some background check while letting Luffy taste his cooking. Sanji smiled at the thought as they sat down on the soft grass under Sakura tree.

"Why don't we eat lunch here?" Sanji offered.

"Oh! That promise!" Luffy remembered instantly. "You really make something for me!?" Luffy stared at Sanji with cute sparkling eyes.

"Of course, I'd promised you after all," Sanji ruffled Luffy's hair before he opened his bento boxes. Luffy's mouth watered the moment the cap was undone. Delicious aroma attacked his sense of smell and Luffy was in heaven.

"Wohoo! Awesome! Look very delicious!" Hearts were flowing around Luffy as saw various kinds of foods inside the boxes. Seasoned meat crockets, friend chickens, seasoned beef meat, onion rings, salad and salad-dressing, octopus sausages, he even put some rice balls inside, chopped omelets, some tomato and chili sauce and mayonnaise, and chopped fruits as well.

"I don't really know what your favorite food is, so I made a lot of things," Sanji grinned slightly seeing Luffy's happy face as he set down the chopsticks. "Saa, eat it!"

"Anything will do for me! I can eat anything!" Luffy took the chopsticks and split it into two before he dug in. "_Itadakimasu!_ (2)"

Luffy's face when he was eating was priceless. He looked really enjoying the food and Sanji mellowed as he heard the moan of appreciation coming out of the boy's mouth. "Oh my GOD! This is fantastic! It's really good, Sanji! No, this is superb! I can't even find the right word to express it! It's the first time I eat something as delicious as these foods!" Luffy kept stuffing more foods as he cried and beamed how delicious it was.

Sanji was totally pleased when Luffy finished them all as he only ate half of his portion. "You can have mine as well," he said in happy face as Luffy's face brightened a hundred percent.

"I love you, Sanji!" Luffy hugged the blond class leader and Sanji would have had passed out again if the marimo hadn't appeared there, throwing an odd look at Sanji who was completely red while Luffy was still hugging him excitedly.

"Ugh…!" Sanji had a difficult time maintaining his expression as he tried to glare at Zoro while he was flushing.

"Weird bastard," Zoro shook his head and looked away with pale face.

"Who are you calling weird, you-marimo asshole!?" Sanji yelled at him furiously at the comment and Luffy was surprised.

The straw hat boy looked behind and found the retreating figure of Zoro. "Zoro!" Luffy called and the green haired boy looked back. "Next time, let's have lunch together as well!" he waved and Zoro grinned at him.

"What!? NO!" Sanji objected directly, face looked shocked.

"Eh, why…?" Luffy looked at Sanji's uneasy face in confusion.

"I don't want to share my cooking with anyone else!" Sanji said a bit sternly.

"Why?" Luffy asked again, starting to read something on Sanji's expression, anxiety, nervousness, something which Luffy thought was nowhere in Sanji's personality.

"I…," Sanji looked at his bento and set his concerned look. "I don't want anyone to know… I can cook…," he said it very quietly, almost whispering while clutching the bento box hard.

That's right. Sanji actually enrolled this school not because of his academic study and sport, but because of his ability in cooking. He wasn't that famous yet, but some upper men indeed knew he was really skillful in home economic subject. Still, he was a man… and everybody would laugh if they knew about this fact. Sanji hated when someone said his ability was girly. He didn't want to be judged by that. That's why he became a bit temperamental and was easy to start argument over little problems if his opponent was boys as well. Then if the problems couldn't be settled with arguments, they would settle it with fists… or kicks in Sanji's case.

That was how men did things, right? It was like unspoken rules and he felt like an oddity for having a hobby a man wasn't supposed to have.

Luffy stared at Sanji's feature for a moment before he chuckled. "You're weird and you're stupid," he said and Sanji would have snapped if Luffy hadn't added it immediately. "Everyone will be pleased to know that our class leader is superb in cooking! They will be amazed, like I am!"

Luffy's wide sincere smile somehow infected Sanji and he couldn't help smiling as well. He didn't know why, but having Luffy say something like that really made him happy. He felt like believing his words even though he wasn't sure.

"Well, until I have more courage to tell everyone, let's make this our little secret?" Sanji said in an apologetic smile.

"Okay," Luffy said while linking his little finger to Sanji's and Sanji couldn't help blushing more.

Unaware to both teens down, Kidd was on the tree branch, staring at both guys in unreadable expression.

**End Chapter 4**

**Tbc…

* * *

**

**Notes:**

**1)**_**Okashira**_**:** Boss, leader, or something in those lines. It's just one way to address someone whose position is higher than the addresser in group.

**2)**_**Itadakimasu**_**:** it's a phrase used before eating. Actually, its literal meaning is "I accept." This came from the prayer in Shinto's belief that human took lives of others to continue living, so they prayed for them here. "I'll accept the lives of others as a part of me to continue living."

**A/N: **I haven't put Zoro's secret yet… maybe next. Umm, I guess there's not much progress in this chapter. And it's quite short too. Sorry for that. Uh… I am still thinking how to make it more sensible since the problems haven't really come up. And it's not detailed as well… hah~, this story is a bit exhausting to make since I am no longer a high school student… What the hell will be their problems except some love problems and academic problems anyway? Okay, friendship and all are okay, but I need something more… challenging yet childish. What do you think if I make any tournaments inside the school? Will that be a little bit childishly challenging? *looking for ideas* Just tell me if you have interesting ideas~ Anyway, see you in next chapter!

With love,

Lunaryu~~~


	5. His Wondrous Ability

**A/N: **Update-update-UPDATE! After awhile… here's the next chapter of this story. I won't make any more excuses, so just enjoy~ XDD

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Warning: **_the language only this time… and oOC-ness of course...

* * *

_

**Extra Happiness Color**

**Chapter 5: **_**His Wondrous Ability **_

"Well, well, well."

A voice that came from above startled Sanji and Luffy. Both teens quickly looked up and found a grinning red haired boy on the tree, watching them with full interest.

"Eustass!" Sanji rose from his seat to his knees and glared warily at him.

"Kidd!" Luffy smiled widely at him and waved happily.

"Wow, the way both of you welcoming me is so _contrast _to each other," Kidd raised one of his eyebrows, still maintaining his grin though, pretty amused seeing how different Luffy and Sanji were.

"What are you doing up there?" Sanji sounded almost hissing when he asked.

"Why does it concern you, Class leader?" Kidd asked back knowingly.

"Who won't if there is some freak like you spying on them like that!?" Sanji just glared more at him, while answering, practically growling now.

"Well, saying I was spying is a bit too much, don't you think? After all, I was here, on this tree, first." Kidd made excuse smoothly. Sanji narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not believing a single word coming from his mouth. "Then… I see you're having a feast there," Kidd added while moving his gaze to the boxes around Sanji and Luffy, and the blond widened his eyes in a surprise.

"Yeah! It's pretty awesome!" Luffy shouted while lifting both of his arms to the sky in a very excited look.

"Luffy!" Sanji looked at Luffy and shook his head, desperately trying to remind Luffy about their little secret.

Luffy turned his face at Sanji and mouthed 'Oh!' with wide eyes, and then nodded slightly at him in understanding expression. Sanji sighed slightly in relief at that.

"They seem delicious. Is it okay if I join you?" Kidd asked while swaying his legs below the branch, still smirking with that annoying smirk.

"Like hell I would—,"

"Sure!"

Sanji snapped his head as he turned his face at Luffy again in shock hearing the carefree answer. "Oh, I don't think so, Luffy," Sanji said, almost whispering while gritting his teeth. Did Luffy seriously want to invite that tricky bastard to actually join their moment?

"Why not?" Luffy looked at Sanji in confusion.

"The secret, Luffy! Do you want to bust me out?" Sanji asked in warning whisper.

"Of course not, Sanji; I'll tell him I have my landlord make them for me, and you can have your own version with yours," Luffy whispered back while smiling, sweat dropping.

"But still! I don't want to share _this_ (moment with you) with him!" Sanji whispered again stubbornly.

"Isn't it okay? More people, more fun, you know?" Luffy threw that sparkling puppy eyes at him again and Sanji had to hold his expression or he would blush at that. He covered his face to hide it and sighed in defeat as he realized opposing that face and cuteness would only do more damages to his dignity… and in front of Eustass Kidd for all people.

"Have you already decided that I can join? I am kind of hungry up here," Kidd said with mild interest, appearing half bored even.

Sanji looked up at Kidd with heated glare again. "Okay," he said, trying hard enough not to yell at him. "You can eat, but you'll only get half of my share since I only _bring_ that much," he added, purposely avoiding the word _make_ so he could save his face somehow.

"Hmm… _bring,_ huh?" Kidd smirked again and Sanji wanted to kick his face so badly. "That will do," he said while stretching.

"Show more respect to the one who shares his food to you, asshole," Sanji narrowed his eyes as he watched Kidd jump down and land perfectly beside him. His reflex was just like a cat. How come he could do something like that with a body like _that _without even flinch?

"Well, _thank you_ for your treat," Kidd said, completely unabashed as he took the box from Luffy's hands who started complaining because it was originally given to him instead of Kidd. "Hey, you said it was okay to join you," Kidd said in defense.

"I thought you brought your own food! I am still hungry!" Luffy whined.

"I'll buy you something later at the cafeteria," Kidd offered in a smile that surprised Sanji.

_So he can make that kind of face as well…? Still looks shady for me, though_—Sanji thought silently while raising one eyebrow. It was a bit bizarre seeing that unusual expression in Kidd's face after all. Well, he believed his eyes must have played some tricks on him though.

"Really!? Wow, thanks Kidd!" Luffy quickly beamed cheerily at the promise.

Sanji watched Kidd eating with intense gaze, trying to figure out what the red head was planning, suddenly wanting to join them. There must have been a catch or something in his unusual behavior. The red head liked doing things alone after all. Plus he liked to make other people's life miserable.

"It's delicious," Kidd said suddenly, completely throwing Sanji off of guard.

"What?" Sanji asked incredulously. This must have been a joke.

"_This_… is a hidden treasure, huh?" Kidd glanced at Sanji's confused expression and made a knowing expression.

Sanji felt a bad feeling about the way Kidd looked at him. It was impossible but he felt Kidd's gaze reading through him too much. "What are you talking about?" He was getting impatient with all his implying gaze and words.

"Well," Kidd raised both his eyebrows. "I believe you know best _what _it is."

"A treasure!" Luffy suddenly yelled, surprising both Sanji and Kidd who seemed communicating through their eyes. "If we're talking about treasure, I have one right now!" he said childishly.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Kidd asked and Sanji looked at the dark haired boy in interest now, already forgetting the more serious subject earlier.

"This is my _treasure_ of course!" Luffy took his straw hat and put it carefully on his lap before petting it with both hands adoringly in happy grin.

Both Kidd and Sanji looked at Luffy in a dumbstruck expression.

"Um… a straw hat?" Sanji was confused and Kidd just looked at Luffy with inquiring look.

"This hat is _special_ for me! A treasure that can't be replaced by anything," the dark haired teen said with a very soft caring smile directed at the thing on his hands that Sanji started to feel a bit jealous on that stupid hat. Well, it wasn't stupid, but still…

"A memento from someone, I guess?" Kidd asked and Luffy nodded eagerly.

Well, Sanji decided he would get jealous over the person who gave it to Luffy.

"A girl?" Kidd asked again, eyes narrowed slightly as if he were plotting something.

"Nope! It's a guy! My neighbor when I was still a kid. He's a really nice guy and I like him a lot!" Luffy said again, still pretty excited telling them the stories about the special person to him.

Luffy was so happy when he spoke about that person. Now, Sanji wanted to know the detail information about that guy, so he would know what kind of person he was and _what_ he was to Luffy.

"I see," Kidd said as he put down the empty boxes before slowly rising up. "Thanks for the meal, Class leader and Luffy," he said before going off, and Sanji absolutely didn't want to stop him.

"Where are you going, Kidd?" Luffy asked in puzzled look.

"For your information… the bell just rang, so I'm going back to class now or I'll be late," Kidd smirked as Sanji and Luffy startled.

"Shit! I didn't hear the bell!" Sanji quickly gathered the boxes and arranged expertly and Kidd didn't miss any of that. Luffy also stood before helping Sanji; and by the time both teens ran back to class, they didn't see Kid anywhere near them.

**000—OoO—000**

Kidd sat down on the sofa inside the principal room near the window, one hand elbowing the windowsill while supporting his chin with the palm.

"Supporting your chin with one palm will make you look lazy," Roger said while sitting on the sofa across the red head. Kidd only sighed slightly before putting down his hand and turned his face at the principal. "So… what kind I do for you, Eustass Kidd?" he asked with a wide smile that reminded Kidd of a certain dark haired boy who smiled too damn much as well.

"I want to request a special authority," Kidd said, to the point.

"Authority to?" Roger raised one of his eyebrows.

"To use the school ground at night," Kidd said while changing his sitting position to a more comfortable one.

"And why would you need a school ground at night, Eustass?" Roger asked more, intrigued by the kid's poker face.

"To make the school more interesting," Kidd said in the point almost beaming even though his face looked passive. Roger didn't miss the glint of naughtiness in his eyes, though.

"Not a dangerous activity, is it?" Roger asked to make sure.

"Nothing of the short," Kidd ensured.

"Fine then, you can do whatever you want in this school, but it should be under surveillance, just in case," Roger approved with a smile. After all, he was a teen once, and he wanted to see what kind of mischief this kid would do.

"That will do just fine," Kidd smirked once again in plotting expression again. "Then I'll excuse myself," he asaid as he stood. "I got a class to attend," he continued while walking out the room.

"Eustass," Roger called and Kidd turned just enough to look at him. "How is the new boy doing?" he asked slightly, completely interested.

Kidd smirked at that. "He's doing _great_," he said before closing the door.

"Good," Roger said while grinning widely himself. It seemed it was a great idea calling that boy here. Eustass who rarely attended the school and got almost no interest in school activity now came almost every day, and now he seemed plotting something in the school as well. That was a progress. Soon after, not only the red head, every one of the students would be more… active.

Roger couldn't wait to seeing that.

**000—OoO—000**

"Wait, _what_?" Luffy almost couldn't believe in his hearing when he asked when the sport festival would be held in One Piece Academy. Every school should have one, right?

"There's no such thing in One Piece Academy," Nami said with indifferent look.

"But, _WHY!?_ I thought an autumn sport festival is like… a national event for each school! There's no way that it's not held here as well, since it _is_ a school!" Luffy said, protesting a bit loudly.

"Well…," Nami put her forefinger on her mouth. "I guess, this school is special… it's a private school after all," she said while shrugging lightly, not knowing the real reason of why there was no sport festival in their school.

"Unforgivable! And that's the student bonding moment too in a year!" Luffy said more, frowning deeply.

"I guess, it is because every student has their own capability," Vivi said from her seat while attracting Luffy and Nami's attention.

"You know something about it, Vivi-chan?" Nami asked.

"I don't have any concrete proof, but… I just put the information and the fact together, so I drew the conclusion by myself," Vivi spoke again with a light smile.

"Then, what's the reason?" Luffy asked, wanting to know the stupid reason of why there was no sport festival.

"For once, there are some specialists in the certain subjects of the sport, like for instance, Arlong-senpai in 2-B class, he's expert in swimming category; Belamy-san in 1 A, he's a boxing champion. If there's a sport festival, they'll surely have an advantage in their subject, right? It's not fair for everyone else, especially for people whose expertise is not in sport, let alone, in that subject," Vivi tried to explain. "Not all the students have sports as their special ability. So, in other words, I guess, to avoid any gap, the principal decided not to hold the sport festival," she stated her conclusion.

"Well, that's pretty reasonable. I myself don't really have any self confidence in sport," Nami said, nodding in understanding.

"Well, but that's weak," Luffy stated his disagreement. "Gap or something like that is a normal occurrence in any normal school. If there must be a star or two in sport, there will be more stars in culture. Sport festival in autumn is always accompanied by culture festival in spring, right? That's because the school always tries to unify the students. As for omitting the advantage of personal expertise, the schools always make a rule to count out the guys in the club that have expertise in that area. The important thing in sport is the effort to build a unity in a sport that requires team-play and the responsibility in a sport which requires individual technique. Even the supporters have their own spiritual responsibility to increase the probability of their team's winning. It shouldn't have any to do with expertise or such thing," Luffy said his argument and both Nami and Vivi could only blink at Luffy's verbal ability to actually seduce them to think that his reason was a lot more reasonable than Vivi's thought.

"You're right, Luffy… I've never thought that far before," Vivi said, a bit ashamed of the fact that she still had much to learn from other people.

"Well, if Vivi-chan went to public school, you'd know as much as I did," Luffy said in a childish smile.

"Eh?" Vivi looked surprised. "How do you know I'd never attended a public school?" she asked in inquiring gaze.

"Hm? Ah," Luffy smiled at her. "That's because—,"

However, before Luffy could finish his sentence, someone entered the classroom, and effectively cut his words and stole his attention. "Come sit on your own seats," a beautiful sexy tall woman with long jet black hair and eyes, named Boa Hancock, a teacher that taught Biology in One Piece Academy as a main subject, said while tilting her face up slightly after she put the map and the Biology books on the teacher desk.

"Wow, it's Boa-sensei!" a male student whistled boldly seeing her beautiful face.

"Aah, sensei! Please be my girlfriend!" another male student shouted as his eyes turned into hearts literally.

"Shut it, youngsters. It's a hundred years too fast for you to be standing on the same level as me," Boa pointed her finger at the students while looking down at them elegantly with her enticing onyx eyes.

"Don't be so cold, Boa-sensei!" the other males shouted except Zoro who looked completely bored and Luffy who stared at the commotion with mild interest.

"We'll die for you if you want it!"

"Sensei! Sensei!"

"Just shut up and open your text book!" Boa yelled at them in annoyance.

"Ahahaha, there's a funny teacher here," Luffy said, chuckling, and earned a glare from the long haired teacher.

"You must be the new student, your face is unfamiliar," Boa said while looking at the attendance. "Monkey D. Luffy, is it?" she asked while looking at him in scrutinizing gaze and smiling seductively that made everyone, even the girls blush, some even have nosebleed.

"Yes," Luffy smiled at her cutely, and actually surprised the woman with the cute beam counter-attack. Everyone moaned at his cuteness as well. It was actually too much for having two too charming people around them at once.

"You!" Boa pointed at Luffy in annoyed shocked look. "Do you want to steal my popularity!?" she shouted accusingly, and sweats broke from all the students faces at the stupid incredulous indictment.

"Huh?" Luffy looked confused.

"Fine, then, brat! It's a war between you and me!" She looked down on him too much until she looked up instead.

Everyone threw a ridiculous look at their Biology teacher, sweats dropping as well, of course. While Luffy only laughed at her interesting way to say hello to him. "She's weird, but is interesting!" he said innocently.

Well, it seemed Luffy made his first enemy in this school, even though the boy didn't really consider the teacher his enemy, and more like a one-sided hatred at first side from Boa's part.

"I can understand Boa-sensei's feeling though…," Nami said with a nervous look.

"Yep, Luffy is indeed so cute," Vivi agreed. "But making him her enemy just because he's cute is a bit…," Vivi chuckled slightly in weird look.

"No matters even though she's weird! Boa-sensei is still mega beautiful and gorgeous!" and the male students once again cheered in unison.

"Morons…." But of course, Zoro only sighed slightly, not interested one bit and Luffy laughed more at the event.

**000—OoO—000**

"That's why, Sanji! We should tell the principal to hold a sort festival this autumn!" Luffy beamed at the class leader with sparkling eyes when they changed the lesson period. There was always ten minutes break after one lesson ended until the start of next lesson, so they could actually talk to each other before the teacher came.

"Eh?" Sanji looked at him in 'what a troublesome' look.

"It's going to be fun! We will have team plays like soccer and basket ball, volley and dodge ball! As for the individual play, there should be sprint tract, swimming, and many more!" Luffy said more enthusiastically.

"Aah, but the procedure will take a long time, Luffy. We have to get a poling first from all the students, the promotion to inform them, and actual plan to arrange the events. So in short, we have to let the student council handle this since it involved all the students and a lot of funds," Sanji said.

"Then let's meet the student council guys!" Luffy looked extremely determined that Sanji couldn't even defy it.

"Okay…, I'll let you see Smoker-senpai, then," Sanji stood and Luffy eagerly followed him as he walked out the class.

"So, who is this Smoker-guy?" Luffy asked in curious expression.

"Comodore Smoker, he's our disciplinary committee president," Sanji informed.

"Oh… I haven't met any of them before," Luffy looked puzzled.

"Well of course. They're in upper class. Smoker-senpai is in the second grade," Sanji smiled. "He's quite great, actually. You're gonna like him, Luff," he continued while grinning now. However, Luffy suddenly stopped walking. Sanji had to stop to look at the dark haired boy as well, surprised with the sudden motion. "What's wrong?" He set his puzzled look when Luffy's expression turned blank for a second.

"Eh, huh?" Luffy looked startled at the question and coughed a bit. "Oh, it's nothing… I just remembered something when you called me 'Luff'." He smiled slightly.

"Err… am I not supposed to call you that?" Sanji asked a bit warily.

"It's okay if you want to call me that way. It's just… I am not used to it, that's all," Luffy said while scratching his left cheek with his forefinger.

"Well, I just should call you the usual Luffy then," Sanji said with a smile as well, even though it was still bothering why Luffy wasn't used to the nickname. He thought it was quite cute. Well, _that_ might be the actual reason, though. Because it was cute… and sounded a bit girly. Luffy didn't like to be mistaken for a girl, remember?

Sanji berated himself for forgetting the obvious fact. It was a sensitive subject for him as well with his _cooking_ skill. He should watch his own mouth sometimes.

"So, why is he a disciplinary committee? I thought we will visit the student council?" Luffy asked again, changing the previous subject. Sanji was a bit surprised at his thoughtfulness. He started wondering if it was his natural character or it was because he was really, like _really_ thought about that sometimes.

"Well…," Sanji began, "For the start, there are three powers inside this school controlling the students that you should know. One is the student council; one is the disciplinary committee; and the last is treasury. Of course both the treasury and the disciplinary committee are under the student council, but they have different back up benefactor, so they have certain authority to bring each other down, and certain duty to protect each other as well." Sanji explained slowly so Luffy would understand first. Luffy nodded at that, pretty much having the description.

"So," Sanji then continued, "Every plan that will involve all the students activity must go to the disciplinary committee first to be analyzed whether the plans are safe enough to do or not. After they approve, the treasury will take over to estimate the funds which will be used and whether it's worth doing or not. Then, after they approve, the plan will go to student council desk to be read by the student council president and his vice-presidents, and if they all approve, it will go to the principal to be announced to all the students and… we can do our share of having fun after that." Sanji finished with a dot.

"Uwaaah, so troublesome…," Luffy stated, slightly pale. He was never good with those mechanism kinds of thing.

"Yes, it's really, like _very_ troublesome. That's why; no one bothers to submit their ideas." Sanji said in a sheepish smile.

"Hnn… aren't you bored?" Luffy asked again and Sanji had to look at Luffy, a bit surprised.

"It's… not the problem of boring or not. We're here to study to be the best in our own expertise," Sanji said with unsure look. "We have a goal and a mindset when we chose this school. I mean… why would we need something else in our life aside our own ability to survive in this world?"

"Well, as for me, that's kind of cold and boring," Luffy said in a huff, catching Sanjii off guard.

"Huh?" Sanji asked, confused.

"I am here not to live a monotonic life with all those mechanical craps. If I have to spend my three years here, why don't we make it _fun_?" Luffy grinned and started to run.

"Hey!" Sanji was completely surprised as he saw the boy run like a wind. "Luffy! Where are you going!?" he tried to chase him after that.

"To the principal!" Luffy said with a naughty grin on his face.

"What?" Sanji was hell confused here, not understanding the boy's thought.

"I am gonna tell him myself about the plan! And after he approves, we will tell the student council! That's a lot faster than the stupid mechanism crap!"

"Eh… WHAT!?" Sanji couldn't help widening his eyes in a complete shock. "Wait a—! You can't do that, Luffy! The student council will be pissed off if you don't follow the procedure!" he practically yelled in worried look.

"That's fine! As long as Principal Roger approves, it will work out!" Luffy yelled back.

"No, it won't! Even Principal Roger can't do anything if the student council doesn't approve first!" Sanji yelled again more stubbornly.

"Oh, but they will approve!" Luffy said with a confident grin on his face. "Since _we are_ the student council, right?" he continued, still grinning.

"Wai—, _what_?" Sanji was really-really confused now. He couldn't really follow what Luffy was saying.

"We are the student council, Sanji," Luffy stated again surely, "those guys on the student council room… they're our representatives. Representatives do what the _head_ does, right?"

Sanji then blinked once and twice before he started laughing. "Oh, that's a very-very _bizarre_ idea, Luffy!" he said between his laugh. "But somehow, that makes a crazy sense as well! I am totally _in_!" he grinned widely now.

**000—OoO—000**

Zoro yawned slightly as he was just out of the toilet. He intended to go back to class as soon as possible before the lesson started again when a blur of black and yellow appeared on the distant ahead. He looked up and before he even could react to at least _stepping aside_ to let whoever running there pass, something caught his collar.

"Eh—!?" Zoro could only widen his eyes as he was suddenly dragged back. "WHOAAAH!"

"Come with me, Zoro!"

Zoro knew that voice. "Luffy!? What the hell!?" he screeched in shock and in confusion.

"The more, the merrier!" Sanji shouted while laughing madly just behind the over energetic black haired boy.

Oh God… his class leader had gone nuts together with the new student! Or was Sanji infected by the cute boy again and went nuts? Zoro couldn't help praying that he could get out of this-whatever they're planning to do-alive.

"We're here!" Luffy stopped just in front of the principal room as Sanji also stopped. Everyone, including Zoro who was dragged along, panted slightly.

"Whew…, we still have five minutes before the next lesson," Sanji said while chuckling, trying to pace his breaths.

"… 'Still have five minutes' my ass! What the hell are you doing… both of you!?" Zoro was still panting because he was caught off guard and couldn't really pace his breaths while running earlier.

"We're planning to hold out an autumn sport festival!" Luffy said cheerily.

"And we're gonna need your help in convincing the principal to approve for the idea," Sanji added with a proud smile.

"Aah? What in the earth is running in your mushy head, damn class leader? What makes you think I want to do that?" Zoro asked, pretty confused of why Sanji would even think about that.

"For once, because I ask you to," Zoro glared at the blond when he said that, "-and for two, you can't even do it?" Sanji threw a mocking gaze at Zoro and irked him off very much.

"Asshole! Just watch!" Zoro growled at the blond, practically falling into his trap.

"Principal Roger!" suddenly Luffy banged the door open, surprising Roger who was just about to drink his tea from his cup on the sofa.

"Luffy! At least knock first!" Sanji whispered heatedly at the boy, but Luffy just 'what?' him with his innocent cute look and Sanji melted. Zoro called him a moron and he attempted to kick the green haired thing on his head, yet of course, Zoro dodged expertly.

"Wha—, oh, what's wrong, Luffy?" Roger asked, both eyebrows raising in question as he put his teacup down, not wanting to spill anything on his suit.

"Principal Roger, I have a favor to ask!" Luffy said as he walked inside the room boldly, not even bothering asking if it was a good time or not.

Sanji and Zoro were slightly pale as Luffy just barged in like that. They prayed silently that they would not get expelled for this… meeting him without appointment, and even barging into his room without manner. Sanji could have cried if he hadn't been around Zoro or Luffy at this point.

"And… what kind favor is it?" Roger didn't seem to mind Luffy's forwardness though, and it just hit both Zoro and Sanji that the principal called Luffy with his first name, not using his family name or any suffix. Did they know each other personally?

"I want to complain because there's no autumn festival in this school!" Luffy said in a huff.

"A complain!?" both Zoro and Sanji shouted in unison, widening their eyes to the point of almost popping out from their sockets.

Roger and Luffy looked behind at those boys with inquiring look. "What?" the boy asked innocently.

"But you said you want to suggest him to hold out an autumn sport festival!" Zoro and Sanji said in unison again, faces in horror that they just witnessed their mascot just went and complained to the principal himself. Wouldn't that make him, _them_, the goners as well?

"Yah, every suggestion always starts with criticism, right?" Luffy asked back, pretty much confused himself of why both of his friends were so freaked out.

Roger laughed hard at Zoro and Sanji's fish-like faces. Their jaws were completely on the floor as they stared at Luffy in utter disbelief. "Well, you're breaking so many rules that's why;" Roger, still laughing hard at that, couldn't help wanting to tease as Sanji and Zoro's face went even paler than before.

"I thought that's the first authority you gave me," Luffy tilted his head aside while smiling.

"Hahaha, you're good, kid," Roger said, still chuckling and grinning madly.

"Authority?" of course both Sanji and Zoro didn't miss that. They looked at each other in a complete confusion before looking back at Luffy and Roger in more perplexed expression.

"Yep, that's the trade to call this boy in," Roger reached his big hand to Luffy's head and messed up his hair. "He has a special authority that allows him to break any rule he sees it fits to break," he continued.

"Wasn't that supposed to be a secret?" Luffy asked, raising his eyebrows and both Sanji and Zoro couldn't help widening their eyes even more if it was possible.

Authority to break any rule he sees it fits to break? Wasn't that a bit too much? Then Luffy could do what the hell ever he wanted in this school without any charge!? Was it really okay to put so much freedom in a hand of a student like him, moreover… new student!?

"That's not very fair for the others, is it, Principal Roger?" Zoro asked slowly in serious tone as Sanji snapped back to his sense and looked at Zoro in frowned brow, somewhat anxious.

"It's quite reasonable in my judgment. Moreover, Luffy has a specialty in _that_ area," Roger said more.

"What area?" Sanji asked, intrigued.

"You'll find out soon enough," Roger said again in a wide smile before he turned once again to Luffy, hand still on the boy's head. "So, what about the autumn sport festival?" he asked the boy.

"I want you to announce that we will have the event this year! That will be a total fun!" Luffy said with an excited grin.

"We can do that much as long as it's fun and safe," Roger said. "I'll have the student council arrange this plan ASAP," he continued.

"That's almost too easy, right?" Zoro whispered slightly.

"I don't think that's the case," Sanji whispered back while sweating a bit.

"Why don't you plan out what kind of sports will be the main events and pick out the rules yourself then?" Roger suggested suddenly and Luffy beamed at the prospect.

"What!?" both Sanji and Zoro looked at their principal in disbelief again. "You want us to be in charge in the event ourselves?" That was completely unreasonable even for them.

"Why not? If you already have the rough plan in a paper, it will be a lot easier for student council, treasury, and disciplinary committee to do their job, right?" Roger added with a teasing grin on his face.

"I am totally in!" Luffy shouted cheerily with sparkling eyes. "Then we just have to talk to our classmates to decide what kind of sports will do to the festival!" he turned his face at Sanji and Zoro who still looked flabbergasted at all of this.

"Well…," Sanji sighed slightly and heard his watch beeping. "Ah, time's up," he looked at his watch and put off the alarm. "Let's go back to the class before the teacher starts yelling," he said slowly.

"Okay! We'll talk about it after school!" Luffy agreed and he bid farewell to Roger, followed by Zoro and Sanji in more polite manner, before they were back on the corridor.

"That was… WOW," Zoro could only shake his head in amazement still. So much information and so many progresses at once, he couldn't really follow it.

"Luffy," Sanji called the boy who was happily humming a tune he didn't know.

"Yeah?" Luffy looked completely satisfied with all of this.

"You realize that we will be really busy if we have to plan out everything, right?" Sanji asked, slightly concerned if the kid really knew what he was doing.

"It's called a 'bonding time' with everyone," Luffy answered with a sincere smile. "We're gonna enjoy this very much," he added softly and Sanji, once again, was conquered with that smile.

"I don't know if I can help," Zoro said, earning attention a second later from both Luffy and Sanji. "I have my own club to attend you know," he said.

"Well, you will find a damn time to help, Marimo. We can't do this with only two people," Sanji huffed in annoyance.

"Of course we won't do it just the two of us. We have all of the students to inform and to give out ideas, right?" Luffy said with a cheery smile. "Sanji, you must know all the other classes' representatives, right? You can start informing them what we will do. Let them inform their class member about the plan before we arrange a meeting for planning this out together with them. We will also have Zoro to tell the advisor and the leader of each sport club in our school to take part in our planning. We will know a lot of people more doing this!"

Both Sanji and Zoro could only look at each other, quite amazed at Luffy's bright and opened mind. He was trying to involve everyone in this event. That was a really great idea of socialization. There was no flaw in the plan of gathering all the people. Sanji could do that and as for the leaders and club advisors, Zoro had access to do that. This surprisingly could work out a lot better than they had expected.

"Did you just think that out of blue… or you run a background check first?" Zoro asked with a deadpanned look.

"What are you talking about? It's a common sense!" Luffy grinned at him while Sanji and Zoro could only sweat at that innocent answer.

Somehow… in a lot of ways, Luffy was… amazing.

"Well, let's try to work it out then," Sanji said.

"Yeah!" Luffy lifted both his arms in excitement.

"I'll do my best," Zoro said in a sure look.

**000—OoO—000**

And so… they tried to work it out. After school, Sanji informed the other class representatives and Zoro was in charge to inform all the sport club captains and advisors. Well, they had their own difficulties of course, since almost every class representatives were boys. And honestly; engaging them in conversation, for Sanji, was not fun. Zoro also had a difficulty in passing the message since they were all afraid of him. Damn stupid rumors. In the end, they succeeded though, and were quite pleased that all of them were pretty interested to participate in the event. They set the date for the meeting before they went back to class, to help Luffy with the rest of the 1-D class.

Luffy talked to all of his friends in 1-D class, and they seemed quite worked out as well with the plan.

"So now we're going to have an autumn spot festival!" Vivi was quite excited as it was her first time.

"Yep, we're going to do a lot of things for the preparations and practice later," Nami was also quite happy with this news.

"Yeah, but letting us to be in charge for everything… isn't that a bit too much?" Usopp asked slightly worried.

"Not quite right. We will be okay as long as we're working together," Saga said, quite in spirit. It had been awhile since he faced this kind of event, and he couldn't wait to actually participating in it.

"It's suuuupeeeer! Luffy is the best!" Franky cheered, having been so into it already.

"I guess we'll have to help Luffy in all of this, huh?" Shuraiya said with a happy grin and the others absolutely agreed with that.

"Sooo, what are we going to have in this autumn festival?" Luffy asked as the others, quickly raised one of their hands, wanting to spout out their ideas as soon as possible.

"Okay, starts from the ladies!" Sanji shouted and glares at the boys beside Luffy. "Please, Nami-swan, Vivi-chan," he then turned his face at the girl while smiling charmingly.

"Okay, I suggest for sprinting 100 meters," Nami said.

"And rally 400 meters!" Vivi added a second later.

"That's so thoughtful, Nami-swan, Vivi-chan! Individual and team play at once!" Sanji chirped happily before he glared at Zoro. "Note that down, Marimo," he said menacingly.

"Ah, why do I have to do that!?" the green haired teen protested at Sanji's bossy attitude.

"Uh…, let me handle it, Zoro," Saga offered to replace Zoro's position and Zoro only nodded and gave him the whiteboard marker before he went back to his own seat.

"Jeez, antisocial bastard," Sanji muttered and frowned in displease at that uncooperative boy's attitude. "Well, I have to use your hand instead, Saga," he shrugged after that.

"That's not the right way to ask for a help, class leader," Saga said, sweat dropping.

"So, other ideas!" Sanji ignored him and moved to the next person. "Let's just do it from the front," he picked the guy on the front corner and he stated his idea as well. From that point, a lot of interesting ideas were noted down. Everyone seemed having thought about that for some times. It was really a good idea to hold a meeting where they could actually state their ideas freely like that.

Was this what Principal Roger meant? Did Luffy make this possible? Everyone was pretty fired up after he was around, indeed.

Then, after the meeting was done and everyone, except Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Saga, went home, Luffy suddenly spoke. "It lacks of impact."

"Huh?" Sanji and Saga who were shuffling the papers of ideas looked up at Luffy who sat on one of the chairs while reading the list of sports.

"What lacks of impact?" Zoro asked after he tidied his book and shouldered his bag.

"Well, I mean… basket ball, volley ball, soccer, dodge ball, and rally…, of course team-play sports are okay… but they don't really involve everyone. We still have some people abstain. They probably won't come to school and just lay around at the dorm or at their house," Luffy put down the paper and frowned.

"Well, you can't expect everyone to come. One or two must have their own thought in this kind of thing. Sometimes they just consider this kind of event wasting their time," Saga said in understanding.

"Yeah, like that _damned_ red head for not even showing up in the meeting! That ass!" Sanji gritted his teeth in annoyance because Eustass Kidd once again, ruined their class team-work.

"Yeah, that too…," Luffy thought slightly before an idea popped up in his mind. "Hey, maybe we should put more appeal in this event!" he said with a sunny smile.

"Appeal?" The three other boys looked at Luffy in puzzled looks.

"Something that will make them think it's worth working hard and worth spending time! A treasure chest!" the boy clenched both his fists in front of his chest, expression so bright with excitement.

"A treasure… ah! I see!" Sanji punched his palm as he got it.

"Ah, so it's like that…," Zoro smirked at that, totally rooting for it.

"Wait a…, I don't really understand," Saga said, still completely confused.

"It's a reward system," Sanji said. "The class that becomes the general champion in every sport will get a reward. It can be anything, but more expensive the reward, more appeals will it makes," he explained in a smile.

Saga was quite surprised that Sanji could make that kind of expression, to him even. It seemed his class leader had become more and more social towards the same gender… well, since Luffy had been around, that was.

"I… I see," Saga said then, slowly.

"But we need treasury to approve something like that," Zoro brought the fact down.

"We don't need treasury for that," Luffy smirked.

"Huh?" Again, the three other boys set their inquiring looks at Luffy.

"How many students do you think in this school? If each of them contributes 1000 belies, it's more than enough to prepare a very _great_ reward!" Luffy chirped excitedly.

"Contribution…!" Saga was struck dumb at the idea.

"Oh… because of this school system, I would have never thought about that…," Sanji was also very surprised that there was such way to get a lot of money. Since students every need was covered by the school fund, the students never had to pay for anything. That's why this idea never crossed in their mind.

"A thousand belies is affordable. I think everyone will agree. And since we have almost 400 students in every year, we will get at least 1.200.000 belies in estimate. Luffy is right. It's more than enough to give for a class, since we only have 40 students in each class," Zoro said slowly while thinking.

"Luffy's brain is really… bright, huh?" Saga was amazed of how creative Luffy could be. It might have something to do with his special ability. After all, it was still mysterious of why and how Luffy transferred into their school.

"So, with this, I am sure everyone will come!" Luffy said, "But, dealing with a lot of money will also fish some problems with cheating. That's why, we need special rules to get this reward!" he added more.

"There's more?" Really, his friends were thinking how far Luffy could go with his creativity.

"This special rule requires every class student to participate in the tournament! No one should be left behind! This will be great!" Luffy said again in enthusiasm.

"Well… that's a good idea, but it might be impossible, Luffy. Not everyone can do sport, you know?" Sanji said.

"It's not impossible."

Someone suddenly spoke, surprising the four boys in the class. They quickly centered their attention at the class door. There was Eustass Kidd, smirking at them in that almighty look.

"Eustass!" Sanji shouted and pointed at him angrily. "Where the hell are you the whole time!? And shut the fuck up! You're not even in the meeting! You don't even know what we're talking about!" he continued screeching at the red head.

"Oh come on, don't be so _pansy_, class leader," Kidd stared at Sanji indifferently.

"You call me WHAT!?" Sanji was about to attack when Saga and Zoro stopped him.

"Calm down, will you!" Zoro said sternly while Saga was trying to remind him that Sanji was a class leader and was not allowed to start any violence at school ground.

"Kidd, do you have any idea?" Luffy asked while smiling small, completely content with all of that.

_Luffy is indeed amazing for being that calm despite all of it_—his friends thought about that, slightly pale.

"Heh, what about a battle game," Kidd suggested.

"Battle game?" Luffy looked up in confused look, as well as the others.

"A game that requires team-work and individual skills at the same time. Tactician, doctor, supplier, warrior, mechanic, all in one team to reach one goal, championship," Kidd's smirk widened as he saw Luffy's widened eyes.

"Don't spout rubbish! How the hell we're gonna do it!? Fighting!?" Sanji shouted again at Kidd.

"No," Luffy said with a new surprised look. "This might do it," he said with a trembling excited body.

"What?" Sanji, Saga, and Zoro looked at Luffy in baffled looks.

"The rest is yours to think," Kidd said while closing the door, still smirking.

"Kidd!" Luffy called and Kidd turned just a bit and raised his eyebrows in 'what?' expression. "Thanks for your idea! It's a great one!" he continued while smiling so cheerily and sincerely that surprised Kidd a bit. Still, he just smiled and closed the door for real this time.

"Jeez, Luffy, why did you approve his bizarre idea!?" Sanji protested in a pout.

"Looked at every aspect, that was impossible," Saga also said with nervous look.

Zoro was quiet at that, but it didn't mean he agreed with the idea either.

"Kidd already suggested his idea; it means he is interested in this event, right? That's good enough for me," Luffy grinned. "His idea is raw, indeed, but we can work it out. Give me one night and I will plan that battle game out! It sounds really interesting!" he continued while smiling the whole time.

The other three could only look at each other in that point. Really, what in the world was running inside Luffy's head actually?

**End of Chapter 5**

**Tbc…

* * *

**

**A/N: **I know you want to protest 'why the romance is so little here?' to me, since I also thought the same thing while writing it. But, no fear, my friends… it will be paid in next chapter, together with Zoro's little secret XDDD. Well, Sanji dominates almost every scene in this chapter, and I wonder why Zoro is so quiet here? *sighs* Sanji actually yells more at Eustass rather than at Zoro. Ah, well… anyway, what do you think? Suggestion about the battle games are opened ^__^. I'll try to look around and make the best out of everything… ehehe XD


End file.
